The Purple Flower
by Ally145
Summary: Maya Black lives with her father and her brother Jacob. She starts to worry about Jake when he starts acting weird and soon find something out that will change her life forever. Thats when she meets Jayden. nothing in her life will ever be "normal" again
1. Suspision

"What are you watching?" I asked as I sat beside my brother on the couch in front of the TV.

"Nothing, you can have it." He said and through me the remote. Jake didn't even look up when I came. He had his eyes closed and his head was laid against the wall behind the couch. He has gotten too big to lay it against the couch. It was amazing how fast and big he grew.

"You feeling o.k. Jake? You look kind of sick." I asked and put my hand over his forehead but quickly took it back." God Jacob! You're burning up." It was true. He had the worst fever I have ever seen or felt, whichever. But it was amazing how hot he was. He's been pretty warm for a while but not like this. I was starting to get worried. First the growth spurt and now this. "Maybe you should go see a doctor or something. I... I'll drive you if you want." I said a little shaken.

He sighed and then looked at me. "I'm not going to some smart ass doctor Maya. I'm fine. I'll be better in the morning." He said and rolled his eyes as he got up and went to the kitchen for a snack. Of course I wasn't convinced. He was trying to hide the fact that he was sick. He couldn't hide anything from me anymore. We've been best friends ever since we've been old enough to be best friends. We're probably closer than mom and dad was.

"Jake, I don't think that this is the time for your hatred for doctors. Just because they couldn't save mom that doesn't mean that they can't help you. You're sick Jake. You need help." Of couse he didn't say anything. "Stop lying to yourself. You know there is something wrong with you." I said as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Maya I'm not going to see a doctor. Let it go o.k. I'm fine."

"But what if it's something really big. I mean you may not fell how hot you are but I do and it's almost like you are on fire. It's a bit scary." I wish he would listen to me once in his life.

He just rolled his eyes. " Relaze Maya, your over reacting. I feel fine."

"I don't think I am." I said and put my hands on my hips.

"Please Maya. Let it go. If I stay as hot as you say I am I'll let you take me to a doctor but for now please let it go and stop."

"O.k. I'll stop. Even if it is against my better judgement." I said and sat at the table where he sat eating a box of crackers." You know, even sick you eat like a pig."

He chuckled, than looked up at the door." Dad is here." He said and put another cracker in his mouth.

I looked at him. I didn't hear anything."How do you know? I didn't hear anything"

He just shrugged."I heard the truck come into the driveway. It was pretty clear to me." I got up and looked out the window and to my surprise I saw dad's truck come up the driveway. I looked back at Jacob. He was still eating and didn't seem to realize that the end of the driveway was too far to hear any car turn into it. "What?" He asked when he saw he looking at him.

"Nothing." I said as my dad walked through the door.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Dad asked as he hung up his coat.

"Jake is sick, feel how hot he is dad." I ignored the glare I got from Jacob. He did as I said and you should have seen how big my dad's eyes got when he felt Jake's forehead.

"Jacob, go to bed." He said, and then almost ran to the phone.

"I'm fine dad." Jacob glared at me.

"I said go to bed Jacob." He said and started dialling numbers. Jacob sighed and went to his room."Go watch TV or something Maya. I need to use the phone." I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked a bit freaked out but I did what he said and went to watch a little of TV before I go to bed. While I sat in front of the TV I heard my dad talking. "Ah Sam. It's happening. I felt his forehead and it could happen anytime." Why is he talking to Sam and what's going to happen? Sam Uley is the head of the Tribe's one and only gang. I slowly got up and tip toed to the door leading to the kitchen where my dad was. " Yes. He's in his room." He's talking about Jake." O.K." He said and hung up. I hurried back to the couch before I was caught eavesdropping. I tried to compose my confused expression before he came into the living room. He came in but stoped at the door and then said. "It's late Maya and you have school tomorrow. I think its time that you went to bed."

"Yeah. O.K." I said and got up but before I left the room, I asked."Is Jake going to be alright. I mean, he was pretty hot. I never felt anything like it."

He smiled reassuringly." Don't worry yourself Maya. I'm sure hi'll be fine in a few days or so."

I sighed and tried to smile back but I was unsuccessful and I hoped he didn't notice. I was too confused. I didn't get why he would call Sam of all poeple. He was acting pretty weird.

_Hey don't foget to review my story. I realy need to know what you think. Thanks. The next chapter is on its way. I hope you like it._


	2. Heat

**This isn't my favorite chapter but its important to the story. I promise it will get better. Please read and review.**

About twenty minutes later I was all ready for bed. When I walked out of the upstairs bathroom, I heard voices downstairs. At first I didn't recognize one of the voices. I knew the other two were Jacob and my dad but I couldn't remember where I heard the other one before.

I slowly made my way to the top of the stairs, very careful not to make any noise. I remember how Jacob heard dad's truck come in and stoped every couple of steps to make sure his freakish hearing wouldn't get me caught.

"What's going on dad? Where is he going to take me?" I heard Jake say as I made my way closer to the stairs.

"I'll tell you everything on the way." That was when I realized who the unknown voice was. It was Sam. Then he said something that I would have missed if I wasn't at the top of the stairs. He whispered it and I wasn't even sure if that was really what he said. "She's listening."

I didn't want to take the chance so I ran as quietly as I could to my room and quickly closed my door behind me. Why would Sam be here and why would Dad want Jacob to go with him? It all didn't make any sense. For one thing, I knew something was wrong with Jacob. I still couldn't get over how hot he was and then how fast he had grown. I swear that he must have grown two feet in the last couple of months and he was already tall before. Now that I thought about it he looked a lot like the other boys did before they joined Sam's gang. Big.

I just hope that Jake isn't get into all that stuff. There are rumours about the gang going around the reservation all the time and I don't want my brother being like that. Usually I would say that Jake was too smart to get tangled in all that but Jake's friend Embry is in the gang and I would have said the same about him too. Jake says that he barely ever sees Embry any more. Not even at school.

They say that Sam's gang sneaks out at night and does drugs. Others say that they're doing something deep in the woods because everyone sees them going in and out of the woods all the time. And for some reason they call themselves the protectors. Also, why would dad hand Jake over to them?

I heard the door open and close downstairs. I ran to my window and looked out to see Sam and Jacob walking to Sam's truck. Sam suddenly looks up at me before he got in the drivers set. Like he knew I was there and watching. I stared into his dark eyes trying or read his mind. He drove away without another look back.

"What the heck is going on?" I whispered to myself before climbed into bed and turned my bedside lamp off.

***

"Where is Jake? He wasn't in his in his room." I asked my dad as I came down the stairs and grabbed an apple. I knew he was with Sam but I wanted to see what his excuse would be and I didn't want him to know I knew he was with Sam. So I tried to act as normal as I could.

I watched him carefully as he answered and I took a bite out of my apple. "He left early this morning with Quil. Said something about needing to help him with something for his parents before school." He said nervously and trying not make eye contact. He is a terrible actor. I could easily tell he was lying but I was already late for school so I had to leave.

I couldn't concentrate all day. I couldn't get Jacob out of my mind. I wondered where he was and what he was doing. I tried to imagine what he could be doing but nothing came. I was so focused on trying to figure out what was going on with Jake that I didn't hear the teacher ask me a question, I bumped into someone in the hall and I didn't notice my best friend, Thea, sit beside me at the cafeteria table and start calling my name. "Maya, Hello in there." She said and waved a hand in front of my eyes. I blinked and looked at her." What is wrong with you, Maya? You've been like this all day."

"I know, Thea. I 'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now." I hesitated before asking. "Can you keep a secret?" I knew she could. She knew all my secrets but this was different.

"Yes. Of course. What is it?" She was interested now and I told her everything. About what was happening with Jacob? About what I heard downstairs. Everything. She was as stumped as I was. We walked down the hall in silence for a while before she said. "I don't know what to say. It's all too weird. I'll look into it tonight for you and I'll tell you what I find tomorrow. See ya" She said as she hurried down the hall because the bell was about to ring.

**Please review.**


	3. Found

That night I was home alone. My father left me a note saying that he would be out late but didn't say till when and also didn't say where Jacob was either. I was rarely home be myself and the house felt too big and empty when I was. Usually one of them was there with me or I was at Thea's. I sat in my room looking around. I wish I could figure out was up. It felt weird not knowing. There weren't many secrets in the Black house.

Then I had an idea. I hurried out of my room and walked quickly to Jake's bedroom door. Maybe I might find something that would help me figure this out. I took a deep breath before I opened the door and went in. I opened the window so I could hear the truck coming down the driveway before I was done and out.

Jacob's room looked like a hurricane went through it. Cloths were on the floor, books and paper was scattered all over his desk, his bed was unmade and cans of pop and bags of chips were everywhere. I sighed. I wasn't going to find anything in this.

And I was right. I didn't find a thing that helped me what so ever. I looked through his dresser and his closet. I pushed cloths a side and flipped through the papers on his desk. There wasn't anything in here. I looked for about forty-five minutes before I gave up and headed to my dad's room.

His room was a lot better than Jacob's room however it's still messy. Without mom around to growl at him everything he didn't put something away it was bound to get a little messy. First I looked through the stuff on his desk. I found some bills and some notes. Nothing there. Then I looked at his bookshelf. There were some of those novels he liked to read in his spare time. A couple of old story books he used to read to me and Jake when we were kids. Then I pulled out an old looking book with Quileute legends written on the front.

Then I heard the truck coming in and hurried out the door to my room. I shoved the old book under my pillow and ran down the stairs into the living room and scrambled to turn on the TV. I sat down on the couch just in time for the front door to open and my dad and Jacob to walk in. The first thing I saw was Jacob. There was something different about him. He looked bigger, leaner, and stronger. He looked older and powerful. Also he was slumped into himself and had his eyebrows smashed together like he was stressed. He barely acknowledged me as he walked straight up to his room. I noticed that he barely made a sound all the way up. No thuds or cricks. Nothing. Only the door closing softly.

"Hey dad. Where were you?" I said, turning back to him, pretending I didn't notice my brother's entrance and appearance. Also I didn't want him to suspect that I was up to something while was out. I didn't want to look anxious and just dying to get to my room. That book looked so promising that it was all I could do to stay put and try to look as innocent as possible.

"Uh! We were at Sam Uley's house. He asked me and Jacob to help him out with his truck. It wasn't working right so he asked if Jake could come take a look at it." I knew he was lying. Maybe not the part about them being at Sam's but still lying. I could tell by the set of his mouth and how he wouldn't look at me. It mad that they were so obviously keeping something from me. I don't care that it could be something dangerous or something so bad that I really don't want to know. It's the fact that they are doing it ticks me off. And plus I don't know whether it's dangerous. Yet.

"Oh. Ok." I said and then looked at the TV, pretending to watch it. But I was too deep in thought to pay any attention. I was so deep that I gasped and jumped when Jacob came running down the stairs, yelling my name.

"You were in my room. Weren't you?" He yelled at me went he reached the living room. Oops! Did I leave a big enough change to his things that he noticed? Oops! I left the window open and closet door open. Jacob hated people in his room more than I hate being told what to do. He always did but I hoped that he wouldn't notice. That was when I saw it. His whole frame was shacking. I watched him for a second before I decided. He was shacking. He was trying to stop them. Almost like he was trying to hold himself together. Like he was trying to hold his shape together. "Never go into my room" He said between his teeth.

My dad then came into the room to see what was going on. He took one look at Jacob's shacking body and then placed one hand on Jake's shoulder and said cautiously." Eh! Jake. Be careful. Calm down son."

Jake took a deep breath then ducked out the back door, shacking harder than before. I watched him from the window as he ran for the woods faster than I would have thought possible. When he disappeared I hurried up the stairs to my room. I didn't bother asking my dad what that was about because I knew he would just lie again. And besides I really wanted to look at that book in my room.

_Hey readers. I hope you like my story and I know there are probably a lot like this but trust me it will turn out a lot different then you think. I promise. don't forget to review. I need to know if you like it . thanks : )_


	4. Truth

_**I give you permition to skip the underlined writing because if you read Twilight you'd know what it says. Its about the Quiliente legends and about how the first werewolf came to be. But read the end of the chapter. It's important. I promise there won't be any other chapters like this. The next chapters will be better. Please don't stop reading. There is going to be a good surprise further in the story.**_

I lay in my bed with a small pocket flashlight in one hand and the old book in my lap. I took a deep breath before slowly opening the book. The words were hand written.

* * *

_The quilentes have always been a small people and still are but we are still here and will stay here for a very long time. This is because we have magic of the shape- shifters in our blood. However it wasn't always there. We started out as the Spirit worriers._

_Spirit warriors were men in the quilentes tribe that could leave their bodies as spirits. In their spirit form they could not touch anything physically but they could control the winds and could camunicate with animals. Make them do their bidding._

_Kaheleha was the first Spirit worrier that we know of. I am sure that there was more before him but we no longer remember them or how their magic was used. Kaheleha was the first Spirit Chief in our history. He used his magic to defend his land and his tribe._

_Many time other tribes have tried to take their land from us but was only successful for a short time because they were quickly scared away. They could hear terrifying screams in the winds and were often attacked by animals. All the doing of the spirit warriors._

_The last Spirit Chief was Taha Aki. The Quilentes always looked up to him for wisdom. The Tribe was very happy in his care._

_But one was not. Utlapa was one of the Spirit warrior's strongest fighters. He wanted more in his life. He wanted to use their power to take others land and enslave them. He was mad for power. When Taha Aki found out about his wishes he forced Utlapa to leave the tribe and not use his magic ever again. Utlapa was furious and plotted revenge against the Spirit Chief._

_Taha Aki was very protective of his people. He reatrited to his spirit form often so he could keep a close eye on his land. He would over the land, looking for any sigh of danger. One day Utlapa found out where Taha Aki hide his body while he was in his spirit form and knew what he had to do to get control. He left his body and went into Taha Aki's body. When Taha Aki returned, he found his body gone and Utlapa's laying dead so Taha Aki could not escape to Utlapa's body and stop him._

_Taha Aki Watched as Utlapa took his place as Spirit Chief. Utlapa's first act was to forbid all spirit warriors from entering the spirit world. He was afraid that if they did than Taha Aki would get his chance to tell his story and he knew that he went too then Taha Aki would quickly reclaimed his body. He claimbed that he had a vision of danger in the spirit world. Soon Utlapa became a burden - Doing things that Taha Aki would never do. He seeked privileges that Taha Aki would never have requested. He refused to work with his spirit warriors and he took on two other wives. Taha Aki watched with Helpless fury._

_Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body so Utlapa could do no more damage to his precious tribe but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. Taha Aki sent a wolf to kill Utlapa but accidently killed a young warrior as he tried to protect the false Chief._

_The legends say that it was not an easy thing to be a spirit worrier. They say that it was very uncomfortable to be only a spirit. Being bodyless was more terrafying than exhilarating so the warriors only used their magic in time of need. By this time Taha Aki has been bodyless for so long that it was than just uncomfortable. He was in agony. The wolf followed Taha Aki as he twisted and writhed in pain through the woods. He eventually found himself jealous of the wolf. By this point he would do about anything to a have a body and would rather be an animal than to stay as a spirit forever._

_One day he had the idea that changed us all. He entered the wolf's body with relief. He returned the village to try to communicate with the people but only one could see that the wolf was no ordinary wolf. That_

_Someone was influencing it. He entered the spirit world and heard Taha Aki's story but Utlapa killed him before he could tell anyone._

_Taha Aki was furious when he returned the wolf's body. He intended to kill Utlapa once and for all but something unexpected happened._

_He returned once again to the village and before the surprised eyes of the tribe the wolf shuddered and transformed into a man. Utlapa was killed and Taha Aki took his rightful place as chief once again. He returned everything back to normal but one thing. No more spirit travel. He now knew how dangerous it was and wanted it to never happen again._

_Taha Aki remained the leader of the tribe for a very long time after that for he did not age. He had many sons and found that as they reached manhood that they too could transform into wolves. They also found that those who gave up their spirit wolves started to age again._

_Taha Aki lived the life span of three old men and married three wives. He found in the third wife his spirit wife. He loved the others but this one was more. He wished to be with her every moment of his life so decided to give up his spirit wolf and grow old with her._

_This is how the magic of the shape-shifters came to be in us. Pasted from one generation to the other._

* * *

There was more but that was all I could read at the moment. I was still trying to take it all in as I laid my head against the backboard of my bed. I've heard bits and pieces of this story but never the whole thing. Could this be all true? Could there be shape- shifter magic in quilentes blood?

Then I heard soft thuds as someone tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs. I thought it was probably Jacob getting a snack when I heard the door open and close. I quickly ran to my window and looked outside. Jacob was in the back yard taking off his cloths. Then suddenly there was a giant wolf in the place where Jacob was standing.

**The next chapter will be here soon and I hope you like it so fare and I promise you that this story will be very different in the later chapters and please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Werewolf

I stood there in front of the window in complete shock. I stared at the place were the giant brown wolf disappeared into the trees. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around it. That was Jacob. The wolf was Jacob. He turned into the wolf. The legends were true. I stood there for who knows how long. I felt like might faint. Eventually pulled my self together enough to slowly walk over to by bed and sit down before I fell over. I took deep breaths trying to calm my self. half of my brain was saying that this was the coolest thing that ever happened around here and that I should be excited about it all. But the other side didn't want to believe it. It said that it just wasn't possible to change into a giant wolf. I don't thing I slept at all that night.

***

"Maya! Maya! Hey Maya, snap out of it." Thea said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I blinked and turn to look at her. I was still so shocked about Jacob that I've been out of it all day and being so tier that when I blinked i almost forget how to open my eyes again probably doesn't help much either. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. I probably don't look too great either.

" I'm sorry Thea. I'm just really tiered." I said trying to smile my lips didn't want to lift up.

"I'd say. You look like the living dead." She sat down next to me at the cafeteria table and pulled out her lunch from her bag. "I'm sorry Maya. I couldn't find anything out about your brother last night."

"What? Oh! That! It's okay. I'm over it." I said, hoping she doesn't notice how nervous I am suddenly. I figured if Jacob wouldn't even tell me than he would kill me if he found out that I told someone else. And by the look of him these day and what the legends say than I don't think that it would be terribly difficult even when he isn't in his wolf form. Her eyes narrowed.

"What. That was all you could think about yesterday. How could you could get over it so quikly. Harn't you a little bit curious about what is up with him?"

I shook my head. " It's obvious that he doesn't want to tell me so I won't push him. I am a little curious but I'm going to be patient. He'll tell me when he is ready." I hoped she didn't notice my voice shaking and how I wasn't looking at her when I said this.

" What's wrong with you Maya. This isn't you. I am proud of you but, I mean you jumped on Sammy Madison just because he wouldn't tell you what he got you for your birthday last year. You hate secrets Maya. And you have ever since you found out that your mom died. What happened last night."

"Nothing happened."

"Something must have happened Maya. I've never seen you so...so"

"I just think that my brother deserves the choice of telling me. That's all." I said staring out the window.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Maya, If you fownd out something last night, you now you can tell me. You know I wouldn't tell anyone anything if you didn't want me to. You know you can trust me right."

I sighed and tried to smile again." I know Thea. I just don't have anything to tell you."

She frowned but didn't push me any more.

Luckly the bell rang then so I got up and headed to class. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away.

***

When I got home dad wasn't home yet but I could here music coming from Jacobs bedroom. This was my chance but I wasn't sure if I should. Last night I read a little bit farether in the book and it said that if Shape- shifters got very upset they explode into a giant wolf if they don't control themselves. And its harder to do that when they're new to the shap-shifters world. So I was a bit nervous to see what his reaction to me knowing his secret would be. But I was scared that I might slip up if I pretended not to know. Wouldn't it be easier if I just told him now. I took a deep breath and made my way up to his room. I was about to knauk on the door when suddenly the music was turn off and I heard Jacob says." Come in Maya." God his hearing was good. I took another breath and opened and stake my head into the room.

He was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head and was looking up at the ceiling. " Ah. Jake we need to talk." He sat up and watch me as I sat in his desk chair at the end of the bed.

He looked me over. Obviously seeing my exhaustion and stress line between my eyebrows. "Go ahead." He said in a tired but concerned voice.

"Ah! I know your secret. Jake. I know your a..." my voice broke so I looked down at my hands.

"What?" His voice was stained.

I took a pick at him. He was shacking with his hands balled up into fists at his sides. He stared at me with his eyebrows smashed together. "I'm sorry, Jake. I know you didn't want me to know." I said quickly. Then I looked down at his shacking body and remembered what that meant. " Easy Jake. Calm down. I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and started to take in deep breaths. " How?" He whispered.

"I heard you leaving the house last night so I got up and went to my window. I saw you ... ah."

"You saw me phase." He finished for me and open his eyes to look at me. I nodded and he sighed. " Go ahead."

"What?"

He laid back down like he was before." Don't tell me you don't want swarm me with questions." He said jokingly.

"Your not mad?" I was prepared for anything but not him joking with me.

"Not at you. At myself for not being so careful but there's nothing I can doing now." Then he simed realised something."Wait. Why did you tell me to calm down when you saw me shacking. Like you were expecting something."

I bit my lip." Well I found this book of quilente legends in dad's room. It told the whole story about the spirit warriors and about Taha Aki and Utlapa. That's why I was up so late. I was reading the book to trying find out what was going on with you when I heard you leaving." I wanted to ask him where he went last night but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he was doing since he was supposed to be the protectors of the tribe.

He smile."So is that why you were in my room? You were looking for 'clues'.

"Yeah! By the way how did you know in was me. I know that I left the window open but that could have been dad wanting to air out your room."

He laughed before answering." You have a very unique smell Maya." He laughed some more as he watched me as I take that in.

"Oh!" was all I could say.

"One good part of being a werewolf is that all your senses are enhanced. It's a bit scary at first but when you start to get used to it it's awesome."

"You know I'm going to get into so much trouble." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Well Dad can suck it up."

"No dad would be fine with you knowing. He doesn't like lying to you. I meant with Sam."

"Why with Sam. He's a wer...werewolf too right." I stuttered over the word. I'm still not comfortable imagining that Jacob could phase into a Giant wolf and every time the word comes up I remember when I saw him turning into one. It's still a bit over whelming.

"Because Sam is the leader of the pack. The Alpha." When he saw my clueless expression, he continued." That book didn't you much did it. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and me are a Pack when we are in our wolf forms. Sam is the Alpha and when Sam says to do something. We have to do it. There is no choice. I was told not to tell you about us so he is going to be mad that I wasn't more careful."

"But it wasn't your fault. You didn't know I was awake." I said confused.

" Yeah! But I cold have easily found out. Even outside i should have heard you get out of bed but I wasn't paying attention and phased right in front of you." He said and sat up in his bed.

"So don't tell them."

He frowned." I don't have a choice." He sighed. "When your in your wolf form you can hear the thoughts of the others in the pack. Like we're sharing one mind and I'm bowd to be thinking about it so they'll know whether I want them to or not."

Suddenly there was a howl coming from the woods. Jacob reacted to it." That's Sam. I've got to go." He said and was pulling off his shirt and was out the door. I hurried to the window to see him running faster than i would have thought possible toward the woods.

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review and tell me what you think. the next chapter is on its way. **


	6. Jayden

**Hey my readers. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think. Is there anything I could add or change. Tell me. I haven't gotten many reviews and I need them to make my story better. Please read and review. :)**

As I walked along the beach, I thought about everything Jacob said. My jeans pulled up to my knees, I walked close to the water. Cold waves of water hitting my feet every few moments. I took a deep breath and smiled. I had wished for something like this all my life. For something truly amazing to happen to this dull village. Now, my very own brother was a werewolf. But not like the ones on TV. He didn't kill to survive. He used his power to protect the tribe. From what, I don't know but I don't care because he and his pack would protect

me like they did for everyone else here. I let out a laugh.

"What you laughing about?" Someone said behind me.

I jumped, startled. "Nothing" I said as I turn around blushing like a tomato. Jacob stood before me with a smirk on his face. Obviously he engoyed scaring me."What do you want Jacob." I said because he continued to smirk at me.

"Nothing. Just that I never made you jump before."

I rolled my eyes. "That probably has something to do with you walking around like a ghost these days." He chuckled and sat down in the sand a few feet away from the water. I sat down beside him and stared at the small waves as I said. "What's it like?"

He sighed." I don't know. It's really cool but overwhelming at the same time. The speed, the strength, the extra senses. Its all amazing but sometimes it doesn't feel reel. When Sam told me what was going to happen I didn't believe him. I was so close then that it didn't take me long to snap and go over the edge. When it finally happened I sweared that I was dreaming. It scared the crap out of me and I freaked and just ran. Then I heard the voices in my head telling me it was ok and that I didn't need to be scared, it helped. I think of Sam now and wonder how he ever stayed sane. He didn't have any voices to help him. Sam tried to prepare me for it but" He shooked his head." When I felt the uncontrollable shaking and the fire ripe through my body. I was only a few second but to me it was like the world had started moving in slow motion." He stoped and looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

" I'm sorry." Was all I could say. He looked so sad.

"I'm not looking for you pity, Maya." He smiled weakly and then laid down on his back in the sand." You know, the worst part is felling like everything you knew was wrong. And sometimes, late at night when you can't sleep and think about everything. You wonder if your really human. I mean I can turn into a giant dog. That's not something a human can do."

"Do you wish it never happened?"

He took a minute to think about it. "No. I don't think so. I mean, this was born in me. I was born to do this. It feels nice too. The sense of family that you get and all the things that I can do now. Besides, it's starting to feel normal now. I'm getting used to the whole thing." Then there was a howl in the distance, cutting him. Jake sighed and said." I have to go" And ran of toward the woods.

***

About a week went by and I barely saw Jacob. He would come in to grab something to eat or to catch a nap every once and a while. He would only tell us that there was some stuff going on and that he would tell us later because he was in a hurry. He would also tell my dad that it was nothing that he needed to worry about. Nothing dangerous. But of course, knowing my dad, I'm sure he worried. A lot! I didn't mind though. I need some normal in my life for a bit. To get used to the idea of everything that was going on around me.

I was walking through the woods on Friday after school. For some reason I felt like I needed to go there. Like if I don't then I will truly never be happy. It felt like something was pulling me. Begging me to go. It was a weird and unfamiliar feeling and I tried to resist but the nagging at the back of my head was getting annoying I thought what the heck and just let the pull take me.

I walked through the trees, being careful not to trip over anything. I looked down at the forest floor when I walked, thinking why I was being pulled here. I was walking for about five minutes when I walked into something big and hard But when I opened my eyes after a moment of shock, I saw some one in front of me and realized that he had his hands on my arms, holding me steady. I had to look up to see his face and we both gasped when I did.

I was looking into the most handsome face I had ever seen. He had all the usual native American features. Dark eyes, black hair, dark skin but something about him made me dizzy. His eyes twinkled as he looked into my eyes and I felt I could see into them for miles. When he broke into a crooked smile so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile too. " What's your name?" He asked in a husky voice that I loved immediately.

"Maya." I said and I heard him repite it under his breath and his smile grow. "You?"

"Jayden."

**"Attention"****I haven't had a review in a long time so please do. It only takes a second and I promise you would make my day if you do. Also I want to know if any really likes this story or should I just move on to a different story. please tell me.**


	7. Imprinting

**Please read and review. It would make my day if you did. **

"Werewolf, right?" I asked, feeling the heart radiating off is body and he looked about as tall as Jacob. His muscular body towered over me.

He laughed. " Is it that obvious?"

"No. I just know what to look for." I said smiling."You must be new. i haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah! Are you Jake's sister. You look alike."

It was my turn to laugh. " Not anymore. Not since he phased."

He shrugged and motioned with his hand to sit on a fallen tree a few a few feet from where we stood. I sat down on the log and he sat on the damp ground and leaned onto a tree beside the log. We sat there looking at each other for a long time. When I looked into his eyes, there was a feeling that I got that told me to never look away. I wanted to reach out and take his hand but I resisted. I couldn't help feeling that before this moment I was only a half of a whole. That I am finally complete. Like won't be truly happy unless I was with this beautiful boy in front of me. I only met him ten minutes ago but I knew when he left it would hurt and I had a feeling that it would hurt him more. I only just met him but the emotions I had for him were overwhelming but truly amazing.

"What is this?" I asked, Knowing I would not need tell him what I meant.

My now favorite crooked smile flashed before my eyes." I think it's called imprinting."

"What is that soposed to mean. Is that a wolf thing."

"Jacob didn't tell you about it?"

"No. He's been pretty busy lately and he's only been a werewolf for a couple of weeks. Plus I only found out about him last week." I shrugged.

"Oh! Well, I'm not really sure. The guys didn't really tell me much about it. Just that when a werewolf imprints it's like finding your soul-mate. Your other half. And they only said that much because Jared was thinking about his imprint and I asked." That's when I realized that there was a lot Jacob hadn't told me. I sat in amazement. That was a perfect description of what I felt for him. This boy who I just met was my soul-mate. "Maybe we should go see Sam." He suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed as he got up and held his hand out to help me up. Sam would tell us what was really happening. Jayden didn't let go as we started walking. I didn't realize where we where until I found myself in Sam's backyard after about ten minutes of walking. I was engoying myself as I held his burning hand. Feeling comfurtable and safe as he lead me through the trees. He gently pulled me up the hill up to the small house where Sam and his fiance lived. Jayden didn't know but opened the door and moved aside so I could go in first. I walked in hesitantly. I didn't want be rude but Jayden seemed so comfortable here like it was his home, not Sam's.

" Sam." He called and pulled me to the tiny living room. He sat down on the couch, pulling me down with him. He smiled incourigly at me. It was strang how we were already so comfortable around each other. Like we've known each other for years. He waited expectingly.

"How do you know he's here? He could be out." His smile grow as he shooked his head.

"I can hear him upstairs. He's talking to Emily."

"Than maybe we should come back later. He might be busy."

"That okay Maya. I wasn't busy." Sam said as he and Emily came down the stairs. "What can I do for you?" He said then noticed our hands intertwined with each other. One brow went up as he look at Jayden. "Jayden can I speak to you." Jayden looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes at the thought of leaving my side. I squeezed his hand. He got up unwillingly and walked into the kitchen. Sam looked at me before turning to follow Jayden. His face was expressionless. I looked at my hands, wondering why they couldn't speak in front of me. I knew what they were and I'm sure Sam knows that too.

I sat on the small couch, wishing I could go to Jayden. Take his hand and take him somewhere private so we can talk and get to know each other. So we can be together. I didn't here them come in and I jumped slightly when Jayden whispered my name from a foot in front of me. He held out his hand so I could take it and he could pull me with him out of the house, smiling happily at me. I willingly followed him. He pulled me back the way we came. We walked for a while. He helped me through the trees and bushes and over fallen trees and roots that stuck out of the growned in silence. He somehow managed to barely look away from my face as we walked. I tried to do the same but would end up almost falling flat on my face but Jayden would always catch me. Finally, we arrived at a small clearing and we sat down cross-legged in front of each other. My hands in his. "What did Sam say?" I asked after a few moments of silence. "Are we im-imprinted? Is that it?"

"Yeah that's what it's called. I imprinted on you. Sam was pretty sure that we were when he saw the way I looked at you but he wanted to explain a few things to me. So I would expect them." His crooked smile flashed across his face and leaned in so our heads were touching. I couldn't help but smile at him when he did that. I breathed in his woodsy scent.

"And what are those?" I said and hoped that I didn't have bad breath.

"Just some stuff about how I would feel about you. The way it would hurt to be away from you. The need to make you happy at all costs. The love I felt for your my perfect match and I yours. But it was all stuff I figured on my own. When I went into the kitchen there was like this nagging pain at the back of my head yelling at me to go back to you. Sam said that I would have to learn to ignore that when we were apart so I could concentrate on others things. That's about it."

"Oh." I said. Everything was going so fast. I only met Jayden about an hour ago but somehow this felt right. Now as I looked into his eyes I knew this just had to be right. "Jayden!"

"Mmh."

"Ca-can I see you phased?" I asked. He smiled.

He pulled away to look at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded and he got up and walked to the edge of the small clearing. Obviously not wanting to phase to close. He took his shirt off and gasped when I saw his rusk colored chest. He chuckled at my reaction and started to take his shorts off. I closed my eyes unwillingly to give him some privacy. I heard his cloths fall the growned but nothing else for a while. Then I heard a small bark and my eyes flashed open. There in front of me was a horse sized wolf. It's fur was a dark brown, almost black. It was it was sitting on the damp earth and it waited for me make the first move. I got up and walked slowly toward Jayden. I laid my hand on the side of his big head. He leaned into it and a sound almost like a purr came from deep in his chest. I heard the rustling of old leaves as his tall started to wage like a dogs. I laughed and out of no where, Jayden gave me a big wet lick. I laughed.

"Ah. Gross Jayden!" I wiped of the slouber from my face. His lips pulled up and let out a sound that I swear was a laugh. He stood and walked around me to the middle of the clearing. He was bigger than I thought. His back was probably half a foot higher than me. I lifted my hand to his side so as he walked by I could feel his warm fur slide under it. Then his tall came and hit me in the face. He didn't do it hard so it didn't hurt but by the sound he was making I knew he did it on purpose. "Hey! Get back here." I yelled and followed him as he jogged into the trees. He seemed to disappear for a moment and suddenly he was behind me which made me jump slightly. I laughed and he placed his big head on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I said still laughing. He let out a small bark and turned to run back to the clearing. I walked back to give him some time to phase. When the small clearing opened up in front of me, Jayden was already sitting on the middle. I walked up to him and sat beside him. I laid my head on his braid shoulder and looked at his face. I smiled and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

**Please tell me what you think. Is there anything i should change and i need to know if any one wants me continue with this story or should I start a new story. please review.**


	8. Surprise

**This is one of my faverite chapters. hope you like it too.**

Me and Jayden staid in that forest for a long time. We talked and got to know each other better. It was nice because I could tell him anything about myself and he wouldn't judge me. I could talk about all my problems and he would comfort me and tell me it was going to be alright. I felt like I've known him for years. When he held me in his arms I felt safe. I could tell you now, without a second thought that today was definitely the best day of my life. He made happier that I have ever been before.

I found out that he lived on the other side of the reservation and that we went to the same school but didn't have any classes together. That's why we only found out about each other today. That his mother died when he was a kid and now he lived with his father and older sister. They knew about him being a werewolf because he phased in his backyard. He and his sister was having a fight and he was really close, so it didn't take long before his sister put I'm over the edge. "Just thank god that she wasn't close or she might have gotten hurt. My dad heard her scream so he came running and found her screaming her head off and leaning on the shed and a giant wolf curled up on the ground not ten feet away. I was lucky that Seth, Embry and Jacob was phased at the time or I don't know what I would have done. They helped me a lot. Told me what was happening and got me to calm down enough to phase back. Sam arrived soon after and explained everything."

"It must of been scary." I said squeezing his tighter.

He shrugged." Yeah it was. But it didn't last long. Soon, after I understood everything, it was awesome." He smiled.

That night, he carried me home. When it was time for him to leave it was dark and I was very tired from the long day. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in my bed." Maya." Jayden whispered in my ear. "Good night. Maya."

"Don't go." I grumbled sleepily.

He chuckled sadly." I don't want to go either but I still have to do my duties for Sam and Jake's downstairs waiting for me so we can leave together."

"Do you think he's OK with us. You know-"

"Oh yeah. He's fine with it. He knows I would never hurt you on purpose." He smiled.

"That's good." I hauwded. "You'll came get me tomorrow after you sleep right." My eyes closed without me telling them to.

"Of course. Now sleep." He kissed my forehead and whispered a good night. I heard him leave. Despite the separation I sleeped better than I ever have since mom died.

* * *

Jayden arrived at the house at 9 the next morning. I usually sleeped in on weekends but I couldn't wait to see Jayden any longer. His crooked smile flashed across his face as soon as our eyes met and of course I smiled too. He took my hand and we started walking toward first beach. It wasn't far from where I lived. Only about a ten minute walk. We walked mostly in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. We were enjoying the feeling of ourselves together as we walked along the rocky beach. Suddenly Jayden stoped and pulled me to him. Squeezing me to his chest. I could feel the heat throw his t-shirt as he towered over me. The look in his eyes were of pure love. He leaned down, clearly giving me time to pull away. I didn't so he crouched his lips to mine. A wave a adrenaline raced throw my veins. This felt right. I deepened the kiss and he picked me up so he didn't have to lean down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we finally pulled away for breath I was all warm inside. Not from the heat that was Jayden but from the feeling that the amazing boy that held me in his arms would never let me go. He would protect me and care for me for the rest of our lives. "I love you." I whispered and leaned my head to his.

"As I love you." He whispered back and gently put me down.

* * *

In the next couple of months me and Jayden became so close that there wasn't anything we didn't know about each other and we spent as much time together as we possible could. Some how he managed to switch classes at school so we had most of the same classes together and he would stay with me at night until I fell asleep. Quietly climbing out the window when I did to do his duties for Sam. His family approved of me and my dad was just happy that I was happy and he knew as well as Jacob that Jayden would never hurt me. I was happy almost 24/7. With Jayden as my true love, how could I not. I was sad that I couldn't tell my best friend Thea about Jayden being a werewolf and was terrified that I would slip up one day but I was very happy when she also found a boyfriend too and we usually had double dates all the time. I couldn't imagine happier times than now. I didn't want anything to change but on the last day of school I found out that it would. For better or for worst, you'll have to read to find out.

* * *

"When was the last time you sleeped, Jay. You look exhausted." I said as we walked along the beach after the half day of school was over. I was happy that it was finally summer vacation. We would have more time together but right now he looked like might fall over at any second.

He shrugged, blowing it off."I don't know. Maybe two or three nights ago. Embry smelled a vamp a couple of nights ago and Sam has us all on extra patrols." He stopped and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up into his Hazel eyes. I didn't have to look very far up anymore. In the last four months I grew enough that I only had to go on the tips of my toes to be high enough to give him a kiss. I still got a shock when we kissed. The feeling of love and safety when I got that when I was near him did that to me. I was amazed that I was grew so much but I didn't think much of it. Until now.

"Maya. Your really warm." He said suddenly, placing his hand on my forehead.

I shrugged. "Yeah! I know. That's what dad said this morning."

He looked alarmed now. "No Maya. Your not just warm. Your burning up. Hot." He said and moved his hand to my cheek."Maya your really hot. Even for me."

He looked into my eyes, thinking. I didn't know what he was going on about. "What is it Jayden?" I said after a moment.

He started to pace before saying. "Think about it Maya. The growth spurt, the mood swings you've been having lately and now the heat. Maya! Think! What does that all mean?"

"Jayden! What are you talking about?"

He continued to pace. "Maya your almost as tall as I am. I don't know if you've noticed but you've been having maiger moods swing in the last couple of weeks and your hot enough to make even me notice the heat and nothing feels hot to me anymore."

He stoped pacing so he could watch my face as I took that all in. It took me a moment before I figured out what he was trying to say." Oh! Yo... you think I'm..." I couldn't finish. It just didn't seem real.

"Your acting just like I did before I changed. Like everyone else did before they phased." He shoucked his head."We need to go see Sam." Jayden tookmy hand and pulled me to his truck. As we drove I got more and more excited. I couldn't believe that I might be with Jayden more equally. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting me. I would be able to do all the things he could do. I could be with him even when he was out as a wolf. I could go with him. This would be almost as great as mitting Jayden. My life would be even better than before and I didn't think that was possible. The only thing that could go wrong now is that this was a false alarm but that wouldn't happen. I could feel it. Than again the world has been pretty nice to me lately. Maybe this was some stupid joke it was playing on me. No, this was real. I smiled as we arrived at Sams little home. I got out and took Jayden's hand as he called out to Sam, knowing he would hear him.

"Isn't this great, Jayden. If this were real and I really could be a werewolf with you. Like Leah." I said, almost jumping with excitement. That's when I noticed how quiet he was and took a better look at him. He was frowning. He didn't looked to thrilled about it all. I felt my face fall with disappointment and confusing.

"No it would not." He said quietly. I didn't understand.

"Why not. I mean, you wouldn't have to worry about hurting me anymore. I could be a wolf with you." I said, feelings extremely sad. "Wouldn't you want that?" He shook his head and was about to say something but I let go of his hand and started backing away. He didn't want me.

"Maya?" He whispered cautiously. I only realized to late that I was shacking. That's when it happened. A great fire riped through my body, from head to toe. I let out a shocked scream and felt my body change. I felt the feeling of having no shape and it wasn't unpleasant but it was new and unexpected. I tried to scream but I couldn't make a sound. Then a feeling came as my body reshaped it self but not the way I wanted it to go. I was suddenly on four paws and howling. I stoped when I realized what had happened but i was still freaked out. I mean how could you not be. I was in a different body. It only took a second but it felt like a very long time. My tail between my legs, I fell to the grown, closed my eyes and started whining. _Maya, It's okay. It's okay._ I heard someone say in my my head. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a big brown, almost black wolf standing in front of me. His head down and watching me. _Maya. It's me. Jayden. Your okay. You phased._


	9. Phased

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all who reviewed my story. Thank you so much. You made my day. Now here is the next chapter and I HOPE you like it. Please read and review.**

I felt someone else phase too but I didn't pay attention to that. I was staring at myself through Jayden's eyes. A wolf the size of a horse was in the place where I lay on the damp ground. It's fur was the same brown as Jake's was. The only difference was that there was a lighter patch over it's right eye. It lay on the ground with it's tail between it's legs and had it's big head on it's paws. It looked at Jayden with too knowing eyes that was filled with love for him but there was also fear. I knew that the wolf was me but it was a lot to take in at once. I know that this was what I wanted a few minutes ago but I was to scared to want any of this at the moment. I wish I had more time to prepare myself but I got upset and phased without warning. It took me by surprise and now I was it the body of a wolf. How could you not be surprised and a little scared by that?

_**'Maya. It's ok. You need to calm down so you can phase back.' **_Jayden said. I looked into his eyes and took comfort from them. I took deep breaths and eventually calmed town enough to phase back. _**'That's it May. Keep go--' **_He was saying before he was cut off and I feel the heat as I changed back into my human form. The fire ripped it's way through me as I felt myself become me again. I was a relief to be myself again. I was different but still me. I looked down at my self and gasped. Not at the fact that I was naked. my cloths ripped to pieces around me. No. I gasped at my new muscles. I was lean and powerful looking. I felt like myself but I certainly didn't look like me.

"Maya." Jayden called. I looked up to see him run over to me. He was naked too since he phased as soon as he saw that I was, not bothering to take the time to take his cloths off. He took me into his arms and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry into his shoulder, holder him as close as I could. He let me and waited patiently. I felt a blanket wrap around Jayden and I. I looked up enough to see Emily, Sam's imprint and wife, wrap it around us. More tears fell and he held me tighter. "This is one reason why I didn't want this." he whispered in my ear. I looked up into his eyes and what I saw made my heart skip a beat. Jayden was in pain. More pain than I was in. Just seeing me like this caused him pain. To him, I was the center of his universe and if I was in any kind of pain, so was he and it was worse. If I was in pain, he was too. If I was sad, he was too. If I was happy, he was too. We were tied together in a way that a very few people understand. I was the most important thing in his entire world. I noticed over the last couple of months that he worried over things as simple as a small scrap. He would continually ask if I was ok until I told him to calm down and that I was fine. Sometimes I would laugh at him because how over board he could go. That would usually make him stop. He would smile and watch me when I laugh. It's his fave rite sound. But right now he was filled with sadness and pain as he held me close. I took a deep, shaky breath to stop myself from crying anymore. I couldn't see him like this. I may not have all the same feelings a werewolf had for his imprint but I still loved him more than anything and I hated it when he was unhappy. I pulled his face down to my level and pressed my lips to his.

When we pulled away he whispered in my ear. "I love you so much Maya. I never wanted you to have to go through that. I don't want you to put yourself in danger." He said.

"But you put yourself in danger every time you go out at night. Do you think I want you to do that." I stared into his eyes.

"No but that doesn't matter. You do. I want you safe. That's why I go out at night. So I can protect you and everyone else."

"But this way you won't have to worry about me anymore. You won't have to be so careful around me. Now we can be together more equally. We can be together forever.

"That would all be great but I want to protect you. Not see you get hurt and that might happen if you do what I do at night." He said, his eyebrows pinched together.

I sighed."Well it's too late now. I'm a werewolf now so please get over it." I understood what he meant. He would love for us to be together for as long as we wanted. To know that I was just as strong as he was and couldn't hurt all that easily. He would love to be able too share half of his with me. His love of his life but to have in danger is a whole different story. It's rare that anything serious but it happens and he didn't want me anywheres near it when it happens. To have me in any form of danger his his worst nightmare. "I know this is the farthest thing you want for me but there is nothing you can do so please for me, be happy."

"Even after all that you still want this?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes."I've heard all the stories, Jay. I know this last only for a little while and it mostly the suddenness that got me."

He took a deep breath before saying." Fine. I guess I'll just have to get used to the idea. It's going against the grain. Everything is yelling at me not to let you go anywhere but there isn't anything I can do to stop you, is there?" He kissed my cheek, than leaned his forehead against mine.

"Nope." I said, popping the p. He laughed as he lifted me up, the blanket still around us.

"Let's go get some clothes and than we'll head to you house." He said and walked us over to where Sam and Emily were talking quietly, waiting for us patiently.

"I'll go get you some clothes." Emily said and headed into the house.

I watched her go but quickly turned back to the boys when I heard Jayden say."Sam?" Jayden had a worried expression on his face.

Sam shook his head." I'm sorry Jayden. I don't know. This never happened before. Leah, now Maya. I just don't know why." Jayden nodded and then carried me into the small house just when Emily walked down the stairs.

"We usually have cloths around here for the pack so this should fit. They're Leah's." I took the clothes out of her hands and Jayden carried me to the bathroom. He set me down, kissed my cheek and took the blanket with him as he left so I could change. I didn't want him to leave but I kep my mouth shut and look over my body in the large mirror behind the door. I looked different but the same at the same time. I looked powerful, my muscles well defined. I sighed shakily. This was the new me.

That's when it hit me. I noticed that things seemed different a while ago but I didn't think much about it. I was a little distracted. But I saw it all it all. Heard it all. Everything was brighter, clearer and when I sniffed the air I noticed that I could smell everything in the room. As I listened, I could hear Jayden, Sam and Emily in the kitchen talking about why Leah and I could have changed. All my senses were intensified. It was amazing. I wanted to explore more so I quickly changed so I could go with Jayden. I walked into the kitchen to fine Jayden already changed. He hurried to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered."Are you okay." His voice full of concern. I nodded and kissed him. "Can we go?" I asked, eyeing Sam and Emily. He nodded and lead us out to his car. Waving to them as we left. Soon we arrived at my house to fine Jacob and my dad on the steps, waiting for me. They rush over when we arrive. "Oh! Maya. Are you okay. I'm sorry I should have seen this coming. How are you feeling." Jake asked when he reached us. Dad a few feet behind him.

"You know?" I asked confused. Jayden squeezed my hand.

He nodded."I was the one who phased. I didn't say anything because I knew that Jayden was handling it well and I'm sure you would have preferred it. When you phased back, I did too to go tell dad." He said and look at dad beside him.

"Are you okay, Maya?" Dad said and put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine but can Jayden and I go for a walk. I want to talk to him in private" I said and looked at Jayden and he smiled his crooked smile that I loved to much. I smiled wider and after we said bye to Jake and dad, we walk to our favorite spot deep in the woods. I noticed that I was no longer clumsy as I walked over the forest floor. It felt natural to me now. I usually tripped over a branch I didn't see but I didn't even stumble.

When we arrived at the little clearing in the trees where we first met, we sat in the damp ground and I leaned into him. We sat for a while until I couldn't wait an longer. I asked." Can't I try again?"

"Do you want to?" He said and looked into my eyes as I look into his. I nodded and smiled. We stood up and Jayden took a few steps away. "Are you ready?" He asked and smiled encouragingly.

I took a deep breath."As ready as I'll ever be." Since we were alone we took our close off and laid them aside for later when we come back to get them.

"Ok. Now close your eyes. Good. Now you know how it felt like fire that ripped throw you."I nodded so he continued."You'll want to try and bring it back. Just let yourself go with it." That's what I did and soon enough I felt the fire ripe throw my body like it did before. Even though I was expecting it this time, it was still a surprise to have it tear my body apart and reform me into something different. When I opened my eyes, Jayden was also a wolf and I his mind in mine. I heard his thoughts and felt his emotions. I saw what he saw and he saw what I saw. The love radiating from him made me want to cry with joy and bounce with happiness at the same time. He was unbelievable how much he love and cared for me. It just made me love him more. Which I didn't think possible because I loved him more than anything before.

_**'I did it.' **_I thought happily. I heard him chuckle his wolfy laugh.

_**'Come on. You'll love this.' **_He thought and started to head to the edge of the trees. _**'Race you.'**_And with that he started running. I ran after him and quickly cote up with him. We ran as fast as we could, side by side. Adrenaline ran through my veins. It felt amazing to run just to run. We were going so fast that the trees around us would have blurred if I was still normal but with my new senses everything was crystal clear. And all the smells surrounding us. I smelled it all. Jayden laughed mentally at my joy. He loved it when I was happy in any circumstance.

_**'I love you.'**_He thought when we stopped for a moment to catch out breath. We pressed out heads together and I started to think of all of my favorite moments of my life. All of them after I met Jayden. The day we ran into each other in the clearing. Our first kiss. The time when we spent all night outside in a tent. When I found out we had classes together. All the times he made me laugh and the times when I felt sad that I couldn't tell my best friend about him. How he made me feel better. How I could never stop my self from smiling when he did. The time when made Embry trip and fall after teasing me. Now _that_was funny. How he made me feel when he was around me. When I finished, I felt him phase back so I did the same. He pull me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. We fit together so perfectly. He kissed me so passionately and intensely. When we pulled away he laid his head to mine and whispered my four favorite words.

"I love you Maya."

**Well there it is. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be here soon. please review.**


	10. Secret

**Here's the next chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

I've been a werewolf for two weeks and I couldn't imagine happier times. I'm still not used to it all. The new senses, the strangh, the speed and the sense of family. It was a little annoying that Leah was the only other girl and she wasn't exactly the greatest person to talk to either. But I felt wanted and welcomed into the park. All though it was pretty funny to watch the reactions of the guy's when they found out.

"Holy Crap""No way""Shit. Really" Some yelled while others just stood there with their mouths hanging open. "That's the second one. What's does it mean." Embry asked. We were all outside of Sam's house, standing in a circle.

"I don't know. I looked through the legends but nothing says that this ever happened before." I heard Sam say beside me. I was still looking at the surprised faces of the guy's, trying not to laugh. I noticed Leah was slightly detached from the large group of boy. Her expression unreadable as she looked at me.

That was the night I went on my first patrol. Sam didn't want me and Jayden together because he knew that we would be distracted by each others presence but Sam allowed Jayden to come with me for my first time. He, Quil, Jacob and Seth showed me the 'ropes'. Showed me where to run and how to use my new sense to my advantage. They taut me some tricks in fighting and all the nick and crannies of the job. We were out most of the night and was nearly dawn when Jayden crawled in bed beside me. Even though we didn't have to sleep as much as we used to, we were exhausted and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

What I was most afraid of now was that I was going to slip up and accidentally say something I didn't mean too. I was thankful that I changed when I was out of school but there was still my best friend Thea and her boyfriend, Chris. I played sick for two weeks until she started to get suspicious so I agreed for the four of us to go to the small cafe at the edge of town. I was very nervous as Jayden drove. He held my and made soothing circles on my hand and told me calm down and relax. Even though I didn't get cold anymore I whore a hoody and jeans to try and cover as much of my new muscular body. I calmed down calmed down a lot but when we arrived, I had to fight with panic that wanted to over take me. We entered and found them already sitting at a table looking over the menus. "You okay. Your heart's beating a bit fast." Jayden asked me before me moved toward them. I nodded. As long as I have Jayden beside me, holding my hand I would be fine.

"Hey" I said when we sat down on the other side of the table and tried to put on my most convincing smile. I tried not to notice when two pair of eyes popped out and stared at me. I knew I looked different. Older and bigger in more ways than one but to have them react like that told me just how much.

"Uh! hey. Maya, can I talk to you for a second. I just forgot to ask you something before." I looked at Jayden worriedly. He nodded and squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath before getting up to follow

Thea. I noticed that she was watching me and took a second before she led the way to the door. We walked outside and sat on a bench in the back of the cafe. It was amazing how much taller I was now. I towered over Thea. She looked so small and fragile.

"Maya? Ar-- are you okay?" She asked and looked me over again. I had forgotten how observant she was and started to worry. She was the kind of girl that knew what the legends of the tribe were. I just hope she wouldn't put two and two together. Now that I thought about it, i remember her tell me a story a long time ago about men that turned into wolves.

I hated having to lie to her. All though, technically this wasn't a lie. But still. "I'm fine. Why!" I ask, trying to hid the panic in my voice. This was something I had to master.

She bit her lip."You just look different. Like, you changed so much in the last two weeks that I haven't seen you. I mean, your not doing..." She stops but I know what she is trying to say.

I smiled and said. "Thea. I'm not doing drugs. Don't worry." I say and put my hand on her shoulder. She gasps a little when she feels the heat of my skin through her shirt. I quickly took my hand back and put them in my hoody pocket so I wouldn't do it again.

She points to my pocket. "Yo--your hand. It was so warm. I- I felt it through my shirt." She said bewildered. "Maya. Is Jayden making you do this cause you would never do ..."

"Thea! No." I almost yell, cutting her off." Jayden isn't making me do anything. I not doing drugs either. I'm completely fine and I've been having the best summer of my life and it does not. And I am serious. It does not include drugs." I say and try to smile encouragingly as I could.

She wasn't totally convinced. "But I saw you look at Jayden like you were asking him permission to came talk to me and you say you were suck for the last two weeks but I saw you going to Sam Uley's house. _Sam Uley. _And now you look so different. So big. Plus you look pretty healthy to me, Maya." She looked at her hands when she said this. "You know the rumours going around about him. Right."

I sigh. It hurt me to see her like this. "They're rumours Thea. Sam is just a good friend of Jayden's and I was sick. What do I have to do to convince you that I'm nit doing drugs and Jayden is not controlling me. I swear I'm not lying about that. You know me better than that." I said and pull her into a hug. I try to only touch her with my sweat shirt. That's when I heard footsteps coming toward us. I looked up to see Jayden and Chris walking to us. Jayden's face blank but I knew him so much that I knew he was worried and he was hiding it from the world.

"You girls ok? You've been out here a long time." He says and I let go of Thea to take his hand. He looks me in the eyes, waiting for my answer. I nod and smile at Thea to tell her that everything really was ok. She takes Chris's hand and force a smile. I want to tell her right then and there but I knew I couldn't. I wasn't telling her for her own good, not mine. She has been my best friend for a very long time so I have to protect her. It's a very dangerous thing to hang around werewolves and by not telling her, I protect her from all the things that could happen around us.

"Yeah. We're fine. Let's go eat." She said lightly but I could she from the corner of my eye, she still watched us very carefully.

Everything went back to normal after that. Well. When I wasn't a wolf that is. I spent all the time I could with Jayden and Thea. Going out to eat, see movies, go for walks on the beach and just goof around. Jayden and I go to the weekly bonfires that the pack had and even invited Thea and Chris a few times. All though it was nice to have them there, it was a bit hard to hide our secret from them and I noticed Thea watching the guy's. Looking at them in obvious amazement at their large forms. She watched me and Leah too, just as carefully. I was afraid she was going to remember that story she told me a couple years ago and catch on to what was right in front of her face. Sam said that we just couldn't do anything we usually did when they were around. We would normally play games like football. Tackling each other for the ball. Anyone who say that would be instantly suspicious because we played very rough. Arms and legs flying every where and one time Emby hit Collin hard enough to send him flying a couple of meters. A normal person would be in the hospital with several broken bones from that one.

Weeks went by and things started to feel normal. I was getting used to be a wolf but Sam was worried about some stuff. There was so many wolfs now and there were signs that the was going to be more. He had this feeling that there was so many for a reason. At the moment there was 16. Him, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Max, Noah, Dean, Travis, me and Jayden. He was uneasy and had us doing extra shifts for weeks so we can keep a look out for danger. No one else felt the same way but when we heard his thoughts and felt his emotions, we sure as hell didn't complain.

One night when Jayden and I walked to our spot in the woods, I was ranting on about how worried I was about Thea. I was sure that she was getting close to figuring it out or at lest confronting me about it.

"I mean, I won't be able to tell her and we have a big fight all because she knows that I'm lying. Or what if she figures it out. I'm just so afraid that something is going to happen to her." I say and look up at the stars. I wasn't cloudy for the first time in a very long time. Jayden pulls me to him and push back my hair from my face.

"Maya, don't worry. It will all work out eventually. She won't find out and you won't have a fight because you don't want it to. Trust me. Give her a few more weeks and she'll get used to you and move on. Now, let's run." He smiled my favorite smile as he said this. I nod and start to take off my cloths. We phase together. I feel the fire ripe me apart to form me into something different. Something bigger and stronger. We run in silence for a while. Running along side Jayden always mad me feel better. It felt natural and cleared my mind of stress and worry. The cool night air going through my lungs and the sounds of the night always calm me down and Jayden knew that. So when ever I was stressed he would loure me out for a run. He knew me so well. I loved him more than anything and he loved me the same way back. I couldn't think of a better person to be with for the rest of my life.

When we arrived at my house at mid night, I was completely stress free and ready too spend our night off with Jayden. We were laughing and playing around when I noticed someone on the front steps. When we got close the someone stood up and I saw that it was Thea. She was waiting for me to arrive.

She stared at the place where we came out of the woods when she said. "Uh...Hey Maya. Can I talk to you in private?" All the happiness drained out of me as I nodded and motioned for her to follow me into the woods. I had to remind myself that she couldn't see as well in the dark as I could so I took her hand led her away. I looked back at Jayden too see him point to the house and head inside. He was probably hungry so he would wait for me inside. We walked a few minutes in the woods until I found a small clearing that had enough moon light that she could see a little better. I tell her to go ahead.

She bits her lip before saying."Maya, please don't get mad but I know your hiding something from me. I don't know what but I want you to know that you can trust me and that you can tell me anything." She says and looks at me expectantly. I don't know what to say so I lean into a tree and play with my hair.

"Thea, I'm not hiding anything from you but tell me what do you think I am." I smile to try and encerige her.

"I... I don't know. Drugs maybe. Please stop lying. You really suck at it." She said. Gaining courige.

I shook my head. I noted that I was shaking slightly and tried to take deep calming breaths." Thea lookme straight in the eye. I am not doing drugs. I never did drugs and I never will do drugs." She does and is surprised by the honesty of my words but that doesn't matter to her. She's too smart for her own good. She still knows that there is something that I'm not telling her.

"Okay. Maybe your not but there is something. You can trust me. You know that right? You can tell me anything."

I nod and say."Of course."

"Than why don't you?"

I shrug."There is nothing to tell Thea. Your overreacting."

She looks down when she says this." I don't think I am."

"Look. Just trust me. There is nothing going on worth saying. It's not what you think." But it's too late that I realize what I said. I basically just confirmed that the was something. I just hope she doesn't notice my slip. I try not to react physically so I don't reveal anything if she hasn't already noticed.

And of course she does." Then what is it. I've been worried sick about you in the last month but you won't tell me anything."

I shrug again."Like I said before. There isn't anything to say."

She rolled her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips. "I noticed Maya. There is something." Dam. She knew me to well.

I look into her eyes and know that I could trust her with anything. Even this but that's not the point. If I tell her then I put her at risk of getting hurt. It's dangerous to be with werewolf. If one got too upset and you were to close than you could get seriously hurt. Or what we do for a living. To get involved with the supernatural world could very well be the most dangerous thing you could do. Imprints find out because their werewolves can't live without them. Also they're supposed to make the perfect _'werewolf babies'. _All I want to do is tell my best friend the biggest secret ever.

I start to shake and try my best to contane it."Have you ever thought that maybe I don't tell you for your own good not mine or anyone else's." I say between clenched teeth. My hands in fist at my sides. The shaking get worst and I start to back away from where Thea stood watching my shaking body. "Uh. Have you ever thought of that, Thea?" Her eyes going wide. She started to move closer with her hands rised. "NO! Don't come any closer." She stops mid-step.

I yell and kick the tree beside me which cracks and falls to the ground. It wasn't big but no normal person could have knocked it over let alone not hurt them self. I saw from the corner of my eye that her eyes grow wider and she takes a step back. I shake my head and stare down at my shaking hands. "I have to go." I say and start to go the way we came.

This time she stops me."No, please. Don't go." She says and grabs my arm which she quickly lets go like she was burnt from the heat that radiated off my arm. I lookdown at her and waited for her to saw something. When she finally does, she says it so low that if I didn't have my supper sense of hearing I would have never heard her. She even was surprised that I did too. "W... what is wrong w...with you?"

I sigh. "Do you really want to know?" I ask and she nods."This something you have never seen before and something very dangerous to be involved in. I'm warning you right now that once you know, nothing will be the same ever again." She hesitates but nods again anyway. I look away. Up at the stares. "I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. You know that right." I don't look at her so I don't know what her reaction was.

I walk over to a tree. I sit down and lean against it. I put my face into my hands. I feel her eyes on me. Waiting for me to say something. When I look up I say." I'm a werewolf."

**

* * *

**

**The you go. Hope you liked it. I'm going to try to write the next chapter over the weekend but I have exams to study for so I'll try my best. please review. I didn't get any for the last chapter. So review please.**


	11. Terrifying Problem

**Here is the next chapter. Please Read and review.**

* * *

"Wh...what?" Thea stuttered after a few minutes of silence. I let her take it in before telling her anything else and I sat there watching her shocked face turn to disbelief to denial and to fear to shock and then to wonder.

I take a deep breath before saying."Remember a couple years ago when you came over to my house for a sleepover and you told me this story from our legends. It was about the men who turned into wolves. Those stories are true Thea. I can turn into a wolf." I watch her reaction and she is in total denial.

She shakes her head. "Is this some kind of joke Maya. Is this funny to you. Werewolves are not real."

"Am I going to have to show you because I really rather not because if I do and someone else is phased I'm going to get in so much trouble and I would much rather hold that for another time." She starts to walk away but before she took two steps I'm up and in front of her. "Come on Thea. Think about what I'm saying. Feel hot my skin is." I press my hand to her neck which she steps away from with surprise once again. "Look at how big I am. How I heard every thing you said in the last month. Even when you talked so low that you almost couldn't hear yourself. Come on. You have to believe me. I wanted to tell you for so long. You saw me just now. I knocked that tree down and my foot is fine." She looks down at my foot when I said that. I let her think and waited patiently for her to say something.

Finally she collapse to the ground in difite. I sit down in front of her and ask. "Do you believe me?"

She nods."How? How is that possible?" She asks and looks at me.

"It's in the Quilente gene. Some generations will change but other don't. And don't ask why. Your not ready for that one."

She doesn't object." Do you have to change at full moons?" Her eyes flicker to the sky when the moon is full and glowing.

I smile and shake my head." Myth. I can change when ever I want to."

She looked relieved." Silver bullets?"

"Myth. There isn't much that can kill us."

"Us? Who else is there. Is Jayden...?" She asked.

I nod. "Yes Jayden is a werewolf. There is 16 of us." I knew she was about to ask who."Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Max, Noah, Dean, Travis, me and Jayden."

" Tell me more." She says and I realize she sounds a lot like me when I asked Jacob to tell me more.

"What do you want to know?" I ask thrilled that she was letting me in.

She shrugged. " I don't know, anything. How strong are you because no one could have done that." She says and points to the fallen tree.

"I don't now how strong I am but I'm stronger when I'm phased."

"What is it like to change?" I was surprised by that one.

"Oh. It's amazing. At first it's scary but I had Jayden to help me through it so it wasn't so bad. I love the speed and strengh and the senses." I smile.

"The senses?" She asks.

"We have better senses than normal people do. Even in human form. Just like the speed and strengh. I move faster and of course I'm stronger than normal."

"Sam. Is he the leader?"

I nod." Yeah. He's what we call the Alpha. Without him we couldn't do want we do."

"What do you do?" oops. I forgot to watch my words for a second.

"That would be another don't ask."

She frowns."Why. Is it something bad." I watch as her eye wider and I could only imagine what she was thinking.

I raise my hand. "Oh. No. It's nothing bad."When she relaxes I continue."It's just something that your not ready to know about yet. I will tell you just not now. Trust me. You'll want to wait for this one."

She nods. "When you change... do you go all bloodthirsty..." She stops when I start laughing. Gasping for air and rolling on my side. She frowns. "What? I want to know." I stop laughing but I can't stop smiling.

"Yeah I know but you looked so guilty when you said that. I couldn't help it. And plus, I can't believe you would said that." I shake my head. "No. It's still me when I phase. I'm just in another body. You could say. But when we phase we hear each others thought. Almost like we're sharing a mind. I can hear what they're think, see what they're seeing, feel what they're feeling. That's what I meant before about if I phased I would get in trouble. I'm really not supposed to tell anyone and if I phase and someone is also phased than they'll hear what I'm thinking and go tell Sam."

"." She blinks in surprise."Did you Jayden was a werewolf before you changed. How did you meet."

I smile, remembering the very first day of my life. I remembered the irresistible pull that led me to Jayden. That day was the very best day of my life. " I already know about werewolves when I met Jayden. Because of Jacob and all. We met in the woods a couple of miles from here."

She hesatated for a second before looing at her hands and say. "The way he looks at you. The way you look at him. Ah..."

I take her hand and smile. "It's called imprinting. It's something that we do. Well manly guys do. But it's like when you fine your other half. Your soul mate. You look into their eyes and you just know that they're the one for you. It's kind of like love at first sight but much stronger. The day I met Jayden, he imprinted on me. We look at each other that way because we love each other more than anything else in world. We love each other so much it actually causes us pain if we're apart."

"Wow." She shakes her head then looks up at me."Does that mean your in pain now?"

"Not as much as it hurts him. It hurts him more because he imprinted on me and not me on him."

"Then maybe we should go." She says and starts to get up but I pull her down again.

"No. I'm fine. Do you have anymore questions?"

She smiles for the first time since she found out." Only about a thousand." We laugh together but when we're interrupted by a howl from the distance I swear under my breath. "Dam. He said tonight was our day off. This must be good." I get up quickly and look down at Thea. "I have to go. Do you think you'll be able to make it back okay?"

She looks at the woods and shakes her head." No. I done think so." I sigh and tell her to get on my back."What?" She says and gets up.

I look at the trees towards my house and then back at Thea. When I hear Jayden's howl, I know I have to hurry. " Look Thea, I really have to go and i don't have time to walk you back so I'm going to either run you back or leave you here. Since I can leave you here, I have to run you so please just get on my back. I'm not going to phase or anything. So don't worry." She nods and I help her get up and on my back. As soon she's on I start running as fast as I could and I hear her gasp at my speed and hold on tighter. Even in the situation, I couldn't help put laugh at her shock and amazement as we make the five minute walk in half a minute. I set her down quickly and start to run toward the woods again, yelling see ya over my shoulder. I take my shirt off just before I hit the trees and let it fall to the ground. I pulled of the rest of my cloths off in practiced movements. Soon I felt the now familiar fire ripe its way through my body.

Once I heard the voices in my head of the other pack members, I ran head long for where they all were gathered in a clearing near the edge of the Quilents land. **'Sorry I took so long. I was a bit busy with some stuff. What I miss?' **I tried not to think of what exactly I was busy with but I didn't fast enough and they caught enough to know what I was doing. I heard some gasps of disapproval.

**'Maya.'** Sam thought and I felt him shake his head. **'Anyway. We have other problems to deal with. You need to be here before I explain.'**

**'Sorry.'**I thought quietly but I'm distracted by Sam's tone and push myself faster. I finally arrive and walk over to were Jayden stood.

**'Okay, so now that we're all here. I have some bad news. The Collens have come to me about a vision that Alice Cullen had that concerns us. I know that the Cullens are our enimies but there is no dawt that they are lying about this.' **He stops for a second to look at all of us in the eye, one at a time. **'There is a large group of vampires coming. The leader is coming for revenge against the pack and he formed this group to attack us.'**

All of us look at him and ask why would they come for revenge. **'He comes for revenge because we killed his mate. Back when it was only Jared, Paul and I, there were a couple of vampires that came by and threatened to feed on our land. We were force to kill them but one managed to get away. He first planed to get a few friends to help kill us but when he noticed our numbers increasing. Well, he heard of something called the newborn army and spent the last couple of years building up the perfect army. He recently made the disition to get come and Alice Cullen hand a vision of them coming they came to warn us. They also agreed to help us fight them...' **Sam was cut off my Embry, Paul and Jared.

**'We don't need no help from no bloodsuckers.' **They yelled in unition.

Sam just shakes his head. **'Not even we can go up against thirty well trained vampires by ourselves. I know now why there is so many of us. The spirits have been trying to prepare us for this battle by giving us as much help as possible. Even with the Cullens help we are out numbered by nine.**

**'How long do we have?' **I ask after a moment of shocked silence. I couldn't believe that my happiest was going to be taken away from so suddenly. We will win. I know that but at what cost. How many will we lose. I couldn't imagine losing any of my friends. The pack was family to me now. And what about Jayden. What if one of us got hurt or killed. The other couldn't live with themselves. I noticed Jayden was thinking the same thing. I leaned into him and pressed my head to his.

**'Three weeks.'**Sam thought and I whimpered. In three weeks my life might end. Whether literally or not. If something happened to Jayden I would never be happy ever again and it be the same for Jayden.

**'What do we do now?'** Jared asked from the other side of the circle. He was thinking of his imprint, Kim.

Sam too was thinking of his imprint, Emily and he sighed before answering. **'All we can do is prepare our selves as much as we can. Spend time with our families and talk to the Cullens to see what the best way to go about this. Work on training. We can go home now. Get some sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow after I've talked to the Cullens again.' **He says and starts running home to Emily. The rest of us soon did the same. It was quiet on the way home. Jayden came with me and climbed into bed beside me. He couldn't leave me now. Not even to go see his family. We might only have a limited time together. It scared him. Well, it scared me too. The last few months have been the best of our lives and have it end was too much. He held me close and kissed my hair. I didn't want him to ever let go. I didn't want to go to that fight in three week but I had too. I can't abandon my friends and family now. Not when they need me the most. I was just so afraid for the both of us.

I started to cry and pulled him closer. He tighten his hold and whispered comfort to me."Shh. It's okay."

I shake my head. "What if something happens and I lose you. What if one of us gets hurt. What if someone gets killed. We're out numbered. Someone is going to get hurt and I couldn't bare it if it was you."

He kisses my cheek. "And I the same for you but no one is going to die. We will live through this."

"How do you know? No one could know that. Not even that Alice vamp."

He takes my chin and pulls my face up until I am forced to look at him through tear filled eye's. "Because there is just somethings that I am sure of. I love you and you love me and that along is enough to keep us alive and well. " He then pressed his lips to mine for our very best kiss ever. He was so gentle with me but still firm. I never wanted to pull away but too soon we need to take a breath. He pressed his forehead to mine, breathing heavily, he says." We will live through this Maya. I promise you that."

* * *

**Please review.**


	12. Running

**Here is the next chapter. This was hard to write and I'm sure the next one will be too so I'm sorry if it takes me a little longer than normal for me to post it. I hope you like it. please read and review.**

* * *

"You okay?" Some one asked from behind me. I jumped in surprise. I was so absorbed into my own thoughts that I didn't hear anyone coming. Which doesn't happen to often these days. I turned to find Thea a few feet away with a worried expression. I hadn't told her yet about the whole vampire thing so my sad, distant face would be a surprise for her.

I nod. "I'm fine." I try to smile but it doesn't reach my eyes. I wish Jayden were here but he left to go see his family. He didn't want to leave but he had to tell them about all this eventually and he wanted to get it over with. I missed him so much. Even if he would only be gone a couple of hours. I wanted him to hold me. Tell me everything was going to be fine. Without him here, I couldn't help but imagine what could happen in just a few short weeks. I felt so empty inside. So alone.

"Are you sure?" Thea asked and sat down on the grass beside me. I forced myself to nod and looked away so she wouldn't see my lip quiver. "What happened last night, after you left?" I bit my lip to stop myself from breaking out into sobs.

I took a deep breath to stop my voice from breaking. "You don't want to know." Despite my effort she heard the break in my voice and pulled herself in front of me so she could see my face. When she saw my face she wrapped her arms around me and demanded I tell her what's wrong. But all I can say is."Your not ready for this Thea. I saw your face last night when you found out about me so I know whether you can handle this or not. You can't." I hated to say it. It felt so mean but I had to. She wasn't ready to find out about vampires let alone about the ones that were getting ready to attack us. I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek.

Thea pulled away." You don't think I can handle it. What's the worst you can tell me, Maya. Your a werewolf for goodness sake."

I looked away. "That's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean?"

I bit my lip but I looked into her eyes when I say. " What I'm talking about involves things worse than finding out that your best friend is a werewolf. It's worse than finding out that the world that you live in isn't what you think it is. It's worse than a lot of things. If I tell you than I put you in a crap load of danger. I'm protecting you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I had to say it." I watch her think about what I said but she still looks a bit upset. "I'm sorry. I want to tell you but I can't. I swear to you that you would have nightmares for months if I told you now." Finally she lets out a big breath and nods. I smile and pull her into a hug. She shivers a little at my warm skin but hugs me back. I hug her tight, reminding myself to be gentle. We sit there for a moment until I can't hold it back any longer. "Thea!"

"Yeah" She says and tries to pull away so she can look at my face but I hild her in place. I don't want to let her go. Not yet.

"No. Don't let go."She heard the break in my voice so she doesn't force it and hugs me tighter. Warm tears fall down my cheek.

"What is it Maya." She asks when she hears my sobs.

I take a shaky breath."In.. in a few weeks. Som...something is go...going to happen. Y...you won't be involved in it but I will. S...so I wanted you to know. I...If anything ha...happens to me. I love you Thea. Your my best friend and I love you." More tears fall and I take another shaky breath. She pulls away again and I let her this time. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"What's going to happen in a few weeks, Maya."She demanded in a firm voice. I shake my head no. She frowned. "Dammit, Maya. I don't care if you want to protect me. What is happening in a few weeks?" I never heard her swear before. Even if it isn't that much of a swear word. Still. It surprised me.

I shake my head again."You'll regret it once I told you."

"I don't ca..." She started to say but I cut her off. "Thea, when I found out I had Jayden to help me. My imprint. You don't and please don't say you have me because you might not always. You may think I'm indestructible but I'm not. In three weeks something might happen to me. Whether I get hurt, killed, whatever. I just want you to know that something might happen and that I don't want you grieve over me. I love you and I want your life to go on. Forget about me. There is a chance that I will get through this but I can't be sure. None of us can."

Now tear were falling down her face too. "Please Maya. Don't do whatever your going to do. I can lose you. I love you too and I'll miss you so much if your gone."

I shake my head and take her into my arms. I let her sob into my shirt as I say."I'm so sorry but I have no choice. By doing this I'm not only protecting myself but everyone. Including you." I hold her and let her cry it all out. When she stops crying and starts to breath normallyI ask."Can I show you something? I would wait but I don't know when I'll be able to do it later and I want to show you just in case I don't survive whats coming." She looks up at my face nods. I smile and get up and run to the woods. I heard her call my name. "It's okay. Just don't freak out okay." I call back from the woods. I quickly pull my cloths off and let the fire go through my body. Soon I'm on four paws and pock my head out the trees. I'm happy to see no one else phased which is very rare considering how many there are.

I watch as shock flash across Thea's face. I laugh. I can believe she didn't see this coming. I slowly make my way to where she sat and laid down in front of her and placed my head on my paws. I watch as she reached out but didn't touch me. "Maya?" she asked and I let out a small bark. I lift my head so her hand touched my fur and whimpered. I watched as a smile spread across her face. "Maya. Is that really you? Wow! I can't believe it." She laughed when I opened my mouth and let my tongue hang out in a Wolfy smile. My tall started to wage. I got up and turned around and sat back down. I pointed to my back with my nose. "You want me to get on your back?" She asked in disbelief, eyeing my back. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Sometimes being a wolf had a few disadvantages. One of them is that you can't talk.

She took a deep breath."Okay." she said and got on. She held on tightly to my fur so she wouldn't fall off. I stood and heard her gasp."Wow, that's high." I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. "Was that a laugh. Don't laugh at me." She said but I felt that she was laughing silently. I laugh again start running. I heard her gasp and lean over me, holding on tighter than before. "You could have warned me." She squeaked as I ran through the trees. Not as fast as I could go but still fast. After a few moments the shock pasted and she start giggling.

***

When we got back to my house and I set her down I thought of something that was sure to make her laugh and not go back to subject of my possible death. I found a tree that was about the same size as the one I knocked over last night bu a bit bigger. I dug my teeth in to it and tore it from the ground. I carried it over to her like a dog would do when it wanted to play fetch. I placed at her feet and sure enough she started laughing so hard that she fell to the ground and closed her eyes. When she opened them again after her laughing started to pass, she saw my Wolfy grin and started laughing again. "Sorry girl. I would have a hard time throwing that one." She said and picked herself off the ground.

That's when I heard foot steps coming our way. My head shot up and pointed to the direction it was coming from. Thea saw me and looked in the direction I was looking in time to see Jayden walk around the corner of the house. He took one look at us and at the tree in the middle of us and a huge crooked smile flashed across his face. I raced over to him and lowered my head to his level. He kissed my nose. Suddenly I remembered that I never got him back the day we met. I stuck out my tongue and gave him a big slobbery lick across his face. He laughed and wiped his face. "Pay back ay." I nodded and shoved him with my head and ran back to where Thea stood watching. I ran behind her and placed my head on her shoulder and stuck out my tongue at Jayden. He smiled and shook his head. I knew he wanted to phase too so he can play with me but Thea was there and didn't want to be rude. I barked and ran off to where I left my cloths.

"I told you that you would pay for that." I said when I came out of the woods fully dressed.

Jayden's crooked smile showed itself as soon as he saw me. It still never failed to take my breath away. "You said no such thing." He said and put his arms around my waist. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay so I didn't but still." He laughed and kissed my head. I didn't want to pull away but when I saw Thea watching with a slightly sad expression I slipped out of Jaydens arms but keeped his hand. She tried to hide it but I already saw it. "You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Uh. Do either of you know what time it is?"

I looked up at the sky. "It's probably about 6:30. Why?"

"Oh. Shoot. Really. I have to go. I'll see you later." She called over her shoulder as she ran to her car.

"What was that al..." I was cut off by Jayden's lips against mine in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me close. We fit together so perfectly as our lips moved together. He tasted woodsy and fresh with just the right amount of mint.

***

Weeks come and past. Nether me or Jayden got much sleep. We were to busy with other things. Spending the day with our friends and family and then training a little till midnight. Then we spent the rest of the time together. In our clearing or running. Soon there was a few days left. I said goodbye to everyone. The saddest was Thea. She cried so hard when I said it was time to leave. She still wasn't happy about not knowing want we were doing but I wasn't no where near telling her. Not a chance. All I could do is hug her and tell I loved her. I said I would do everything I could to come back to her and the rest of my familly. But that's all I could do.

Since Alice didn't know exactly when they were coming the pack was staying in the woods near the clearing that the Cullen's have set to be the battle ground. Sam said that the Cullen's found some others to help out but we were still out numbered. We ran to the Cullen's ranching and all gathered in their yard for a before battle meeting. When we arrived the Cullen's were all on the porch waiting for us. I only knew them by name because Sam does and I can hear the names in his mind. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesemee. Renesemee is Bella's and Edwards daughter. She's half human according to Sam. Don't ask how that's possible because I don't have a clue. She looked about five but Sam said that she was two in reality. He said she grows really fast. Then I notice there were three four others that I didn't know behind the Cullens. **(A/N - If your wondering why Bella and Renesmee are there. Its because B.D. already happened before Jake or Maya changed. Since there wasn't anyone to imprint on Nessie the pack still doesn't like them all that much but enough to let them help and the volturi never found out about her.)**

Sam and Jake phased back to human form so they can talk freely. Sam announced Jake as second in commend a few weeks before we found out about the vampire attack. They don't like to have Edward 'translate' for them.

"If everything goes as planed, they will be here in exactly two days from now." The one called Carlisle, the leader said once we were all here and accounted for. I mentally cringed. _Two days_. Jayden, who was standing beside me, pressed his body to mine to try to comfort me. **'It's okay Maya. Everything is going to be alright.' **I tried to calm down but my heart was still beating faster than normally.

**"**We are ready." Sam said. He was eyeing the other vampires sitting beside the Cullen's.

Edward answered his unasked question. "This is Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. They are also "vegetarian" vampires. They will be helping us in the fight."

Sam nodded but turned when we heard Seth bark. He and Edward was watching Jacob. Jake was starting lovingly at the small half vampire Renesemee. And I mean staring, like Jayden does to me. Since he wasn't phased we couldn't hear his thoughts but would easily guess. He imprinted on Renesemee.

Howls from the whole park sounded. Even I did a little but Sam cut us off after the few seconds that it took him to realize what had happened. Jake barely seemed to notice what was going on behind him. From Jaydens memories I knew what it felt like to first see your imprint. You forget everything. Your family, your friends, even your name. All you can think about is her. You would do anything for her. Anything at all.

"Come on Jacob." Sam says and motioned for me, Jayden and Quil to come help him. He wraps his arms around a Jake's shoulders and starts to pull him toward the trees while Quil pushes him with his head.

"What? No Sam... Please. No... I can't. Please Sam. No." Jake starts to fight back but it's no use. He's got tree wolfs pushing him and someone holding his arms down. Soon we have him deep enough in the trees that no one will hear us and Sam lets go of Jake's arms. I knew the others in the pack could see us in their minds and that Edward could see us too through them.

I realize now why Sam picked us to come with him. We are the one with the most experience with imprinting for one thing and we are also the closest to Jake.

"Please try to calm down Jacob. You'll see her again in a minute." Sam said. We where surrounding them so Sam could talk to him. Jake's expression was of undiniable need.

"Jayden, Maya and Quil please phase back. I want this to be private." Sam said. We nodded and soon the air around us moved as we took our human forms. We were all naked now but we didn't care. In pack life you couldn't be self-cousious. "Jacob concentrate. Do you know what just happened?" Jake just shakes his head, still looking in the direction we came from. He wanted to take of running, I knew but he was surrounded and out numbered.

"You imprinted. Man. On the half bloodsucker." Quil said from beside me.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT." Jacob yelled and lounged at him but Sam and I cut him before the too boys collided. We pull him back. Jayden puts himself in front of Jacob to help restrain him. Jacob is the best fighter of the pack but Jaydens the strongest.

"Look at what your doing Jacob. You just tried to attack your best friend. You need to get a hold on yourself before you something you'll regret." I say in his ear and when he stops fight us I let out a sigh of relief but don't loosen my grip on his arm. Not until Sam does.

"Listen to your sister. You need to calm down before you can go see her. You can't let your feelings controle you." Sam said and Jacob calmed down some more. Taking deep breaths. Finally we let him go but hovered near. We were ready for him.

"I'm sorry Quil." He whispered. When Quil nodded he looked at Sam."What does it mean Sam." You could easily tell that her was trying really hard not to try to get back. The muscles in his neck were tensed as he concentrated on Sam. I felt sorry for him. None of us could understand what he was going through. We could always see our imprints and almost anytime we wanted to. I could only imagine what it would feel like for someone to tell me I couldn't see Jayden. Even if it was only for a little will and I didn't have the full force of imprinting.

Sam shakes his head. "I don't know. It seems I've been saying that a lot lately." I knew want he meant. There has been a lot of strange things going on. But for Jacob to imprint on a half human, half vampire. Now that was something else entirely. Vampires were supposed to be our natural enemy. I know the Cullen's are different but they're still vampires so doesn't that count for something. Things were changing. "Now I need to go talk to the Cullen's about this. Jacob please stay here." Sam says and tells us with his eyes to keep him here. Jacob watches Sam walk away and as soon as he's out of hearing rage, her darts away from us but we were ready for him so he didn't get far.

"Come on Jacob. You need to learn to control yourself. You can't see her every second of your life. You need to learn to fight the urge to go to her." Jayden was saying as me and Quil held him by Jake's arms and he was holding his shoulders. "Think about what your doing. Your ready to hurt some one to see her. You need to calm down. You'll see her in a minute. Let Sam explain. Trust me things will be easier if you wait. Do it for her." When Jayden said that Jacob stopped struggling. He was breathing heavily and fell to his knees. We let him go but stayed close while Jayden continued. He sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what it fells like to be away from her." His eyes glanced up at me when he said this. It was obvious that he didn't want me to hear this but he needed to help Jacob now. I smile in encouragement." It know it hurts but you have to fight it. You'll be happier that way. I didn't believe that when I imprinted on Maya but I tried and now I can be happier when I wasn't around her. I could think. I'm happiest with her but I can think of other things when I'm not. You have to believe me. You can't let the feeling take you over. Save them for when your around her."

I never saw Jacob so vulnerable. He was trying to do what Jayden was telling him but he was having a hard time. He sat on the ground with his face in his hands, shaking his head. I didn't now what to do. I didn't what to say and I knew he didn't want my comfort.

"I can't. I can't. It hurts." I heard Jake whisper over and over. I fought against the tears that threatened to come out as I sat down too and Quil sat on Jake's other side. Jayden took my hand and squeezed.

That's when Sam came back and said that the Cullen's would let Jacob see her. We phased back and I walked along side Jayden and Quil back to the Cullen's house.

* * *

Please review. :)


	13. Attack

**This chapter was hard for me to write so I hope you like. Please read and review.**

* * *

As we stood in the clearing waiting for the Vamps to come I thought back to the last few weeks. Of everything that happened. Finally telling my best friend know what I was. Finding out about the vampire attack. Telling her that I might die soon. Jacob imprinting. He sat beside me thinking of her. The half vampire Renesemee. That one is the strangest. The Cullen's didn't seem to happy about it a first but once they saw how well Jacob handled her they let it go. I think they were a little worried about the whole soul mate, true love thing. Because of her age and all but soon they saw that Jacob would be whatever she wanted him to be. Whether it was just a big brother or a best friend. He would wait for her to get older before anything like the true love thing would start. I just felt bad that he found her right before he had to leave to go to war.

After spend a couple of days with the Cullen's, Jayden and I made some new friends. At first it was awkward but once we started to get to know them I was no longer afraid of them. They wouldn't hurt us. They wanted to protect human just like we did. They were all very friendly. We became friends especially with Bella and Edward, Renesemee's parents. They told me, Jacob and Jayden Renesemee's story, along with theirs. Like of how they met and the adventures they had together. Even how they came to be vampires and about their eating habits. It was relief from the stress of the oncoming battle.

When we came back from the woods it was a bit awkward. Well for everyone but Jacob. He was too busy staring at Renesemee. They let him hold her but it took a little while to get used to it. He spent as much time as he could with her but he had other things he had to do. He still had his duties as second and also needed to learn, like Jayden said to be able to focused on other things when Renesemee wasn't around. He spent some time with Jayden and me trying to do just that. At first it didn't go so well. His thought would always go back to her but we worked late into the night and eventually he could.

Alice said that they would be here at exactly 3:35pm and it was now 3:30. My heart was racing and with Jayden standing beside me. All I wanted was to run. Run away with him right behind me. I actually considered it for a second but then I remembered my family and my friends. By leaving now I could be killing one of them. Or letting lose a bloodthirsty vampire. Letting them live and the world loses a life. I have to stay. This is what I was born for. I looked at the rest of my pack. They were all getting ready for the fight. Some howled. Some dug their claws in the ground, ready to launch for them when they came. Others were thinking of their imprints. Happy that they were far away. I was jealous of them. They knew that their love was safe and well at home waiting for them. If only I could be so lucky. If Jayden were far away than I would be much more comfortable. Knowing that he was safe somewhere else would be great but he wasn't. He was beside me. Ready to fight.

Then I looked at the Cullen's. They were in the front next to Sam and Jacob. They were as much as a family as we were. Bella and Edward had a daughter too and yet they came to help us. Fight for us and maybe get hurt or killed with us. They said that they wanted to help us. They wanted us to live and be friends with them. Jasper said that it would be a more equal fight with them there. They had power. Bella's shield protected us from any mental attacks. Edward could fight better because he would always know what the others were thinking and he could give us some tips and help us communicate with the rest of the Cullen's. Alice had her visions. No one could ever snick up on her. Emmett had his strength. Jasper could try to stop some by making them feel bad for what they're doing or something like that. He said he had a lot of training for this kind of thing a long time ago. He wouldn't tell me the details. Kate could put a vampire to the ground with just one touch. Eleazar could tell you want kind of powers we were dealing with. The rest of the Cullen's were all in this kind of thing before. We were outnumbered by five but we were a strong group. We could do this.

Soon we heard fast moving footsteps as the it came closer to 3:35. I swear my heart skipped a beat. **'Come in closer. Watch the east and south. That's where they'll come in from. Don't attack before I say so.'** Sam thought as we all took a few steps closer the forest on the other side of the clearing. The clearing was deep in the woods, where no one would ever come near. It was big. About the size of two football fields but when you could move as fast as we could it wasn't very big at all. As the footsteps got closer I became for anxious. Jayden gave me a reasoning nudge. **'Just remember your training and you'll do fine. I will never be far.'** He thought. I have only fought three vampires since I changed and I was never alone or outnumbered. This was my first magger fight. It was for most of the pack.

When they finally broke through the trees they came out and lined up along the forest line. We watched them all fill out and started to count them but was interrupted my one who stepped out before everyone else. He mast be the leader. Then the wind shifted and throw a big blast of their smell. It burnt my nose when I breathed. I was starting to get used to the Cullen's smell but this was a whole different story all together. It was too sweat and was mixed with the scent of human blood. Some of the younger wolves whined.

The vampire that stood before us looked us over one by one put stopped when he saw Sam and pointed a finger at him. "You!" His voice was terrifying. Even to me. "You're the one who killed my Cynthia. You distorted her. My only family so now I'm going to kill yours." He yelled and started to run for Sam and motioned for the rest attack as well. Sam took him on no problem . I wasn't worried for him. 'Go!' he yelled just before he collided with the vampire. We in motion in a split second. Running forward with the Cullen's right beside us. I ran over all the tricks that I've learnt over the past months. Always go for the throated. Don't let them bit you. Tare it to pieces. I ran toward the closest one and pretend to go for the one behind it. Letting it think it had me but at the last second I spun and had its neck in my mouth. I pulled hard and with a satisfying ripping noise, its body came loose of its head. I ripped it to as many pieces as I could before I heard another coming from behind. I spin around just in time to get it before it got me. Soon I was helping Brady with a bigger one and then moving on with another. I noticed that Jayden was never far. Just like he said. It gave me strength to continue. I saw that one was about jump on Leah's back so I grabbed it's le and throw him toward Jacob who just finished one and was looking for another. I ran around the clearing. Picking body parts and throwing them into the fire before it could start to reattach itself together. Once in a while I would help pull a few to pieces.

I about twenty minutes we were down to eighteen and only a few injuries. I was feeling more confident about the whole thing. I throw a few more parts into the fire that we started just before they arrived. I was feeling so much better that I didn't see one come up behind. I gasped in shock as it climbed on my back. I tried to throw it off but held on tight. I felt its teeth sink into my sides. Not long enough to infect me but enough to pull chunk of flash. I howled in pain and soon I couldn't support my own weight and fell the cold ground. **'help'** I thought urgently and felt Jayden's head snap up to see another piece of flash ripped from my back. I howled louder. It was too much. Jayden was running faster than he ever did before. **'Maya! No!' **He yelled. He managed to get the vampire off of me with some help from Seth and Quil who had come to help when I called. "**Maya. hang on.' **He said something else but the pain was too much and soon I blacked out. Cutting off everything around me.

***

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes. I was having the nicest dream and didn't want to let it go. Also, it really hurt. I was sore and numb all over. I don't think there was any part of me that didn't hurt. But when I felt a warm hand on my forehead that ran down my cheek my eyes flow open. The first thing I saw was Jayden. His face so near that I could feel his breath on my neck and could smell his wonderful woodsy fresh smell.

He sighed and smiled his crooked smile that I love so much. "You can't imagine how much I missed seeing those eyes." He said and stoked my cheek again. I looked around. I was in my room. The only light in the room was a small lamp that sat on my bedside table. Then the smile fell from his face. " I'm so sorry Maya. I should have been closer. I could have stopped that vampire sooner. You wouldn't be here like this. " I looked down at my aching body but found I was covered in blankets. That's when it all came back to me. The clearing the fight. The pain of teeth ripping themselves through my flash. Jayden running toward me. Till now, I didn't know why I was laying in bed and sore all over. I didn't know what Jayden had been talking about. I gasped as I remembered it all. Which wasn't a good idea because the second I moved, a shock of pain ran up my spine. When Jayden saw the pain on my face, his instantly reflected mine. "I'm so sorry. Maya. I'll go get Carlisle."

"No! I'm fine. Please don't go." I said through my teeth and pleaded with my eyes. He looked between me and the door and sat back down after a moment. I tried to hide the pain so he could calm down again. He asked if I was sure and I nodded very carefully. I didn't want to make any sudden movements. Those hurt the most.

"How bad am I? How long have I been out?" I asked after a moment but as soon as the words left my lips I regretted them. The subject obviously caused him pain and didn't want him to hurt anymore than he already was.

"You've been out for about two days. You have a lot of broken bones which should be fine in a few days. It's your back and sides that will take a little while longer to heal. There was a little of venom so it will take longer than usual to heal. There wasn't enough venom to do anything serious. Just slow down the healing. You were beaten up pretty bad." By the look on his face I knew he blamed himself for what happened to me but it wasn't. I wasn't paying enough attention and let one get a hold of me. That's what happened. He had nothing to do with it.

I would have shaken my head if it didn't hurt so much. "This isn't your fault Jayden." I whispered but I cut him off when he was going to say something." I was being dumb. I wasn't paying attention. You didn't do anything. You were busy with what you were doing. Please don't blame yourself.

"But if I was closer I could hav-"

"No. Like I said you where busy with what you were doing and I was moving around so you couldn't be near me the whole time. So please, please, please don't blame yourself." He nodded. He couldn't resist to do what I wanted him to do. To give me what I wanted. I smiled, resisting the soreness. "What about everyone else. Are they okay."

He smiled. It was a easier subject. "Everyone has something hurt but nothing serious and all the vampires are dead. We got them all." He said and held up is left hand. It was in a brace.

"How did that happen?" I asked, wanting to take it in my hand and kiss it better.

"When I pull the vampire of you. He hit me and broke it. I'm going to get it off tomorrow."

I closed my eyes. I slept the last two days away but somehow I felt very tired. I was so relieved that everything was over and that everyone was okay that I could sleep peacefully. Soon I was pulled back into the darkness but this time I was happy.

***

The next time I woke up I was feeling better. It still hurt when I moved but it was much more manageable. When I opened my eyes I noticed the room was still dark with the one lamp on. Only this time it wasn't Jayden sitting beside my bed. It was Thea. She was sleeping so I didn't want to wake her but I needed to know what I'd missed while I was asleep or at least where Jayden was.

"Thea. Wake up." I said and reached over to shake her leg. I was happy to say that didn't hurt nearly as much as it did before. Only my back still hurt like hell. She opened her eyes in surprise and a smile spread across her face when she saw me awake.

"Maya. Oh. god your finally awake."She said and reached over to take my hand.

"How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday." I took a deep breath but regretted it instantly. Still not healed enough to do that. Thea saw the pain flash across my pain and her smile faded. "Are you okay." I nodded, still not ready to speak. When sees that I relaxed she does too and lets out the breath that she was holding in.

"Where's Jayden." I asked after a second.

"He left to get something to eat. He should be back soon. He didn't think you were going to wake up." She said and smiled.

I stared at the ceiling before remembering something and I looked back at her. "Did anyone tell you about. You know. What happened to me."

She shook her head. "No. No one tell me. They said that you'd want to be the one to tell me. All I know is the public story is that you hurt yourself cliff diving and that no one that isn't in on the whole werewolf thing is allowed to see you. I didn't understand that at first but Jayden told me about the healing thing. Why didn't you tell me about that." She smiles.

I would have normally laughed and shrugged but that hurt too much so I smiled back." I don't know it never came up and yeah. I want to be the one to tell you just not right now."

She frowned."Why not. I've been waiting forever."

My smile grew. "Because Jayden is coming up the drive way."

"What. How-"

I wanted to laugh at her put I reached up pointed to my ear. "Now that one I already told you."

"You heard him." She said surprised and looked out the window to see his truck coming around the corner. When she looked back to me I was smiling smugly. "Now that is something I certainly won't get used to that."

A few moments later Jayden flew through the door. He obviously hear us talking. He hurried to my side and took my hand."Maya. I'm sorry I left. I didn't think you would wake up." As he said this I took my hand out of his and placed it on the side of his warm face. He seemed to relaxed a bit when he saw that I could move a little without getting hurt.

"Sshh. It's okay. Thea was here and I don't blame you. I know your appetite." I smiled up at Thea. Then I looked back at Jayden and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. I felt my smile fade. He looked so tired and unhealthy. I stroked under his eyes with my thump. "Jay! Have you slept at all since the fight." I heard Thea gasp slightly and I looked up at her for a second. Pleading with my eyes not freak out.

Jayden shook his head. "No. I was too busy staying here with you."

I frowned. "You know I wouldn't want you to do that. You could have slept on the couch downstairs or made yourself a bed on the floor." I said and pushed back some hair that has fallen over his eyes.

He shook his head again." I wanted to be awake when you woke up." I rolled my eyes.

Then I looked at Thea. "Thea..."

"I'm already gone. I'll come back later."

I smiled and whispered thanks. When she was gone I put both hands on Jayden's face and pulled him down to mine, ignoring the pain that shot through my side as I stretched. He came eagerly and soon our lips were together. He kissed me very gently as I breathed in his scent. Woodsy and fresh with a hint of mint. When we pulled away he laid his forehead against mine.

"you need sleep Jay. You look terrible." He was about to object but I cut him off. "Please Jayden. It would help me sleep better." I pleaded, knowing he wasn't going to fight with me. One thing about werewolf who imprinted is that they are helpless pushovers for their objects.

"Fine." He grumbled and grabbed a thick blanket from my closet and laid it on the floor beside my bed. I took one of the pillows from the side of the bed and handed it to him. I tried not to wince when pain shot up my side but obviously he saw something on my face. "You okay?" He asked hovering protectively over me.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just have to remember not to move." I smiled, trying to get him to calm down but his face was filled with pain. I broke my heart to see him like that. I wanted him to be happy. "Jayden. It's okay. I'm going to heal. I'll be fine in a little while." I reached out for his hand and he sat down and took it in both of his. I squeezed one and he kissed it lightly. "I love you." I whispered.

* * *

**Please review**


	14. Recovery

**Wow chapter 14. the story is almost done so please reviews.**

* * *

In the next few days things were returning to normal. I was healing quickly and soon I was able to sit up in bed with a little help from the wall for a while but I was still very sore and unable to walk for another week at the most. Dr. Cullen came by every so often to check on me and he seemed pleased with my progress. Jayden was finally starting to relax which obviously made me feel better. A few days after I woke up the second time I was ready to tell Thea about the attack and what it included. I got Jayden to help me sit up before she arrived. He didn't like me moving because it still caused him pain to see me hurt and I tried not to flinch but sometimes I can't help it. I'm not use to not moving so much and sometimes I move too far and hurt myself.

When Thea arrived Jayden went downstairs to give us some privacy. "Hey Maya. How are you feeling?" She asked as Jayden closed to door behind him. She looked nervous and a little scared

I frowned. "Sore but better. Are you sure you're ready for this? We can do this another time."

She shook her head. "No. I'm ready." She takes a deep breath and nodded for me to began.

"Okay. How do I Begin. Ah! You know in the stories it says that werewolves protect the tribe from the cold ones. Well that's true. You know how I would be gone at weird times well I was out patrolling. We run around the reservation and the towns surrounding it. We make sure that none of them are around and if there are than we usually destroy them."

"And what are the cold ones?" She asked after a moment. I need to tell her the right way but I didn't know exactly how to do that.

"These days we call them... Vampires." I watched as her face went pale and her breathing start to rise. I listened and heard her heart beat go faster than normal. "I'm sorry Thea. I tried to warn you that you didn't want to hear this." I wanted to get up and hug her but I couldn't because of my injuries. I hated being stuck in bed.

I let her soak it in for a moment. "The other day you said attack. You mean vampires attacked you and how did you know before time that they were attacking you?" She said bewildered.

"Uh! You know the Cullens who's been going by here every once in a while." She nods, probably wondering why they were so extraordinarily beautiful. "Well they're vampires but before you scream I have to tell you that they're different from other vampires. They found a way to live on animal blood instead of human." I say in a hurry, watching her already pale face go paler. "They are not dangerous to us so don't worry. They helped us in the battle. Some vampires have special abilities and one of the Cullens, Alice can see the future and she saw them coming and warned us about them. The night when I told you about me and I had to leave was the night I found out about it. This is why I was depressed the next day. I didn't get to bed for days."

"What are they like. Do they get burned by the sun, kill them with wood through the heart?"

I smiled. "No! Most of that stuff isn't true. They only get all sparkly when they're in the sun. Kinda like a diamond. They can't be killed by sticking anything through them and they're about as hard as rock so they can only be killed by another vampire or by one of us. To kill one you have to ripe them to pieces than burn them or otherwise they can put themselves back together. They're really strong, fast and as you saw, extremely beautiful. To turn into one you have to be bitten by one and you have to let the venom spread but for us it's like a poison. We can't change into one. We just instantly die."

"How many are there? The Cullens I mean."

"There are nine in all but one is a half vampire, half human, Renesemee. Don't ask how that is possible because no one has a clue. All I know is that her mother, Bella was still human when she had Renesemee and her father, Edward was a vampire. She grows really fast but when she reaches maturity she will stop aging like the rest of them. She's two right now but she looks about five or six.

She nodded. Her face was starting to regain its color after a moment. "So why didn't I ever see them here before? I mean I heard some rumors that the Cullens weren't allowed on the reservation."

I shook my head. "They weren't but since they helped us out and proved to us that they really weren't dangerous we let them and well it also probably had something to do with Jacob imprinting on one of them, Renesemee." I said watching her expression go from relatively calm to surprised and shocked. I couldn't help it. I had to laugh.

"What? Jacob… Like you and Jayden. Renesemee." She stuttered. I nodded, still smiling hugely. "How?" She asked.

"I shrugged. "We don't know. It doesn't make any sense I know but he did."

Four days later

That day Carlisle came over to see how I was doing. He examined me with Jayden holding my hand as he looked over all my injuries. I was only sore now. I could sit up by myself and move around much easier however it still hurt to touch. I didn't have anymore venom in me so the healing started to go at its' usual rate but I had chunks of flesh missing so it still took awhile.

"Huh. Ah. Very good. Good. Great." I heard him say from above me while I lay on my stomach, squeezing Jayden's hand tightly. "At the rate that you're healing Maya, you'll completely healed in about a week. You might even be able walk now but be careful if you want to try." He says and I hear closing his bag.

"Can I try now." I ask, a little over excited. I've been cooped up in my bed for two weeks and the chance of doing something more than sitting there made me like that. He must have nodded because Jayden helped me sit up right on the edge of the bed. I tried to keep my back as straight as possible. It didn't hurt as much that way.

"You ready?" He asked, standing in front of me holding each arm. I griped his shoulders, took a deep breath and nodded. At first it didn't hurt anymore than before. I slowly stood up, knees weak from lake of use. I was almost all the way up when a wave of pain shot through my entire body. I let out a pained yelp and the next thing I knew Carlisle was behind me, holding my back straight while Jayden supported my weight. "Maya?" Jayden practically yelled. His voice was strained with worry. I was breathing heavily as I leaned into Jayden letting Carlisle check my back.

"You didn't tare anything. That's good. I think you just pushed yourself a little too far. I suggest waiting until tomorrow to try again."

And that's what we did. Every day I would try again and in a few more days I could stand completely by myself. The next day after that I could walk. It felt so good to be on my feet again. You could too if were always outside and active then suddenly you had to stay inside for two weeks. If only for the little bit of venom I would have been out sooner.

"Can't I please go outside now?" I asked Carlisle. I was able to walk fine now and my back was almost fully healed. In a day or so I would be healed. I was only sore now and I was becoming despite to get outside. I eyed the window for a second before looking back at Carlisle. "I feel fine. Nothing hurts all that bad. I can walk and twist with doing anything to my back. Please, please let me outside."

He had just finished looking over my back and I was praying that he would let me go outside. I felt better than I did in week and I really needed to see something other than my bedroom walls. I let out a sigh a relief when the doctor nodded. "I would think that would be fine but you must promise me that you won't phased."

I rolled my eyes at that one. "Oh come on Carlisle. I'm going to start aging soon."

He shook his head. "You will be able to phase in a day or two. Be patient Maya."

"Be patient Maya." I said mockingly after I heard his car drive away. "I've been patient and cannot stand to be in this room any longer." I say and get out of bed and walk toward the door, Jayden right behind me.

"He has a point Maya. You may heal fast but you still need to give your body the time to do so." Jayden said from behind me. I looked around the kitchen. Just see that felt better.

"Yeah well you would feel the same way if you were forced to stay in bed without moving for over two weeks. I feel like I'm losing my mind." I opened to door and stepped out, breathing in the fresh smell of the outdoor. Oh have I missed it so much. I sat on the front step and felt Jayden sit down beside me. If you didn't know any better than you wouldn't ever know that I was hurt. I was only sore in the spots were flesh has been missing and those spots are almost filled in. Right at that moment I completely forgot about the pain. All I wanted to do was phase. I got up off the step and walk a few feet and turn on my heels to smile at Jayden. He smiled to but narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion. He knew me too well.

"Don't do it, Maya."

I laughed at him. "Do what?" I said putting just the right amount of innocence in my voice but my huge grin gave me away.

"Maya. Carlisle says not to. Don't make me go over there." His expression was caught between excitement and panic. He couldn't decide if he wanted me to or not.

"And what Jayden, would you do to stop me." I laughed at his jumbled expression but it was soon cut off when I started to phase. I missed the feeling of the fire ripping its way through me. Reshaping me into something else. It was the best feeling I had for the past two weeks. Besides when Jayden kissed me of course so maybe second best feeling. I landed on four paws and saw the ripped clothing fall around me. I threw my head back and howled. It felt good to howl. I knew I wasn't supposed to because someone would hear me but at the moment I didn't care. It was instinct. When I stopped I walked over to where Jayden was watching me happily and lowered my head to his level. He reached out to scratch me on the top of my head. I waited for a second before I leaked him square in the face.

"Huh! Okay, I'm so going to get you back for that one. That was totally unnecessary." He started to take his shirt of when we heard a car came around the corner to my house. I was relieved to see it was Thea coming. She looked slightly shocked as she got out of her car but pleased to see me out of bed. I trotted over to her lowered my head down to her level. I had to bend a little bit more than I had to with Jayden because she was so much shorter than he was.

"Maya?" She was still unsure of what she thought of me as a wolf. I let out a small bark before letting my tong hang out in a wolfy smile. She laughed and put her hand on my head before walking to where Jayden was standing. I followed right behind her. "She reminds me so much of a giant dog when she's phased not a wolf." I rolled my eyes at her. Jayden just chuckles "What is she doing out? I thought Carlisle wasn't going to her out for a least another few days."

I stick my tong out at her while Jayden speaks for me. "She was doing better than he thought and well she did everything but got on her knees and begged him to let her out. He told her not to phase but you see, she didn't listen." He said in fake annoyance. I laughed before leaking his face again before backing up a few steps. Daring him with my eye try and get me back. But of course he doesn't because Thea was there. I roll my eyes again before heaving myself to the ground. I looked back to see what my injuries looked like. I could barely see them because of the fur but I could see where they were. They were basically spots where there wasn't a lot of fur and I could see where the scar will be on one of them. The crescent shape from where the stupid vamp bit me. I'm just glad that it didn't get to live. He caused me and Jayden pain and left his mark on me forever. We would be reminded of that horrible day every time we looked at it. I felt Jayden walk up beside me and drop down on his knees to look too. He was shaking so I could tell he was thinking the same thing. He probably hated that vampire a lot more than I did and that was saying something since I was the only who had to carry that mark with me for the rest of my life. He ran a hand gently over the one I was looking at. I looked up to him and shook my head, then I looked at Thea and back again before pointing toward the trees with my nose. He understood what I was saying and looked quickly at Thea. "I don't want to be rude." He said just loud enough for only me to hear. He was always the gentlemen. That was just another reason why I loved him so much. I nodded and pushed myself of the ground and walked over to where Thea was now sitting. I leaked her hands before pointing to Jayden, then to the woods. She understood and got up. "All right, I'm leaving." I leaked her hands again to say thanks and walked to the woods with Jayden. Just before I entered to woods, I looked back and gave her my best toothy smile. She smiled back and waved, got into her truck and drove off.

I felt Jayden phase so I walked into the trees. His fur shining in small patches where the sun broke through the trees. I hadn't seen the sun in over a month and it felt good. I was healing and was beginning to feel back to normal. I had Jayden, my soul mate, I had a happy family, I had great friends. What more can a girl ask for. I loved it all. '**I love you.**' I heard Jayden say in my head. I felt my heart swell with love for him. He made me so happy. I walked over to where he stood and pressed my face to his. '**As I love you, now come on. I need to run.**' I say and turn so I can head through the trees.

'**Maya, take it easy. You're not even supposed to be phased**.' I didn't stop.

I rolled my eyes. '**Oh come on. Jayden stop worrying. I feel fine**.' I started to run when he turned to follow me. He caught up easily because I wasn't going full speed.

'**Fine but you won't be able to hide anything from me now so if anything starts to hurt than we are stopping.**' He said firmly.

'**Whatever Jayden. Race ya**.'

* * *

**_Please, please, please review._**


End file.
